Falling For A Ruby Made Of Glass
by Fluttershy Smile
Summary: After Joining the megaforce team after the Amanda destroyed his home planet, Orion never thought he will fall for a teammate like this But what's worst is that this teammates could smash if he's not careful of what he does to them.
1. Slight Crush…Problem

**A/N: I really wanted to write a story about this**

**Slight Crush…Problem**

"Orion" Gia said pocking him softly

"Yeah Gia" Orion replied back

"Is something wrong?" Gia asked

"No I'm fine really" Orion sighed

"Did something bad happen between you and Troy" Gia said

"I really don't know he's been acting weird lately I just don't know have to explain it" Orion said softly

"It's take's time to get use too" Gia said taking a sip from her water bottle

"Use to what" Orion asked

"You know… being gay…" Gia said

"You know he's hate's being called that" Orion sharply said "and how would you know how that feels"

"A friend of mine told me how it's hard to get use to being attracted to people the same gender" Gia said

"Well that explains a bit of that" Orion said rolling his eyes

"You need to talk to him about this" Gia said

"How every time I get a chance to talk to him he's just vanishes into thin air" Orion just looked at the dirt ground under the set him and Gia were sitting on at the far end of the park

"He's shy he will come around one day" Gia said placing her hand on Orion's back

"There you are" Jake said walking over to Gia and Orion

"Oh Orion Troy told me to tell you to meet him at 5:00pm in the command centre" Jake said

"So he finally wants to talk to me" Orion sighed

"Yea he's been trying to talk to you be his shyness over took him" Jake said taking a seat next to Gia.

"Really?" Orion said happily "that's great news's"

"But remember to go easy on him, one faults move and Troy could crumble into a billion pieces" Gia worried

"I will never try to go hard on him, I love him to much to hurt him" Orion said

"Since when did you love Troy?" Jake said

"That's personal" Orion giggled

"Are you two dating?" Jake asked

"Kinder" (Orion)

"Have you kissed him yet?" (Jake)

"Only once on the cheek" (Orion)

"Did you ask him out on a date yet?" (Jake)

"I haven't got a chance to go near him with out him slipping away" (Orion)

"Have you at least touched him anywhere on his body?" (Jake)

"God what's with all the Questions" (Orion)

There was silent's between the two boy's and the only thing you could here was Gia Giggling in the background

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Gia said trying to properly sit up on the bench

"This nothing to laugh about Gia" Jake Yelled

"It's kinder funny" Gia said

"You're a bitch sometime's Gia" Jake said Ticked

"I know" Gia Smile

"There you are Gia" Emma said running over to Gia

"Oh hi Emma" Gia said wavering to her

"So what have you three been doing?" Emma asked

"We just been talking about stuff" Gia said

"What type of stuff" Emma said

"They been talking mostly about how Orion like's Troy" Jake budded in

"Jake!" Orion yelled softly

"You like Troy?" Emma giggled

"Um… Kinder" Orion blushed

"Aww Orion has his first earth crush" Emma smiled

"I already told Noah about it" Orion said

"Well now we all know" Jake said placing his hand on Orion's shoulder

"Shit its 5:00pm…I got to go guys" Orion said franticly

"Okay have fun on your date" Gia giggled

"It's not a date Gia he just wants to talk to me" Orion said

"Remember don't go to hard on Troy, he's breakable" Gia said

"I promise I won't" Orion said just before he ran off to the command centre

**TBC**


	2. Glassed Heart

**Glassed heart **

"Troy?" Orion softly called out "are you here?"

He kept looking in every room have a feeling of doubt that Troy already left him here.

All around the command centre was dark only for a barely lit slit in the door were the centre branch sou to another lot of paves leading to diffident rooms thought out the island.

"God pull it together Orion it's just your leader" he said to himself trying to clear his head of any bad ideas of why he couldn't seen to find the person he was looking for.

As Orion walked around the command centre halls every step he took the hell began to get darker and darker.

"Troy?" he called again. Orion just sighted and walked the other direction

"Maybe I was too late" He sighed looking away from the hallway

"Orion?" I soft males voice said "is that you there, or not"

Orion looked at the lit up slit in the doorway of one of the spare rooms. As he walked closer the voice became clearer to understand who is was.

"Troy… is that you in there?" Orion asked. He lightly knocked on the door

"You can come it" the voice said

"So that's where you were the whole time" Orion said taking a step into the room

In the corner of the room was Troy who was hiding out there. The light didn't shine on that corner of the room. The rest of the room was badly lilted and Orion didn't know why Troy will chose this place out of everywhere that he knows probably because of the privacy, he only knew troy for like six or seven mouths.

"Troy you cam come out of hiding, it's only me" Orion said walking closer to Troy who was slowly walking more to the back of the room.

"I'm fine were I am" Troy shyly said looking away from were Orion was standing.

"I know your scared Troy" Orion softly said "Gia told me everything"

Troy walked forwarded a bit into the light jus enough that his face wasn't hidden away in the darkness

"I'm not scared… I'm just shy" Troy quietly said

"Troy there's nothing to be shy about" Orion said walking even more closer to were Troy was standing

Troy tried to walk back into the darkness but he knew he couldn't get out is this even how scared he was but being scared is something he doesn't want to admit to himself and that wasn't the first of his problem.

"Troy I'm not going to hurt you and I truly have no plans to do" Orion said slowly touching Troy on the arm.

"See is this hurting you in anyway shape of form" Orion softly said

"No it's just" Troy cut himself off

"Just what?" Orion asked

"I…I" Troy stumbled on his words "I love you Orion…. There I said it, are you happy now!" Troy softly yelled.

"Troy" Orion said shocked "do you really… or is this a lie to get me out of here?"

"It's the truth… When did I ever lie to you? Troy said looking Orion straight into his blue/gray eyes

"Troy I love you, I will wait every day until you feel ready for a real relationship" Orion smiled giving Troy a soft but tight hug. All was silent and peaceful in the room they were in.

"Troy, please don't look away from this" Orion softly said lifting up Troy's head and softly placed his lips on Troy's making for a sweet long kiss.

Orion slowly pulled away from the kiss and hugged Troy again but even more tightly.

"Orion" Troy Softly said.

"There's nothing to be scared about Troy its just love" Orion smiled

"Your right… there's nothing to be scared about" Troy said happily

The two boys stayed in the room for most of the night just talking and trying to know each other a bit more than they already knew.

"Any chance you have the time on you Orion" Troy asked

"Yes I do have the time and its 9:30pm" Orion said checking his watch

"Shit, I was suppose to be home at 9:15pm' troy said franticly standing up.

"I will see you tomorrow Orion" Troy said kissing Orion on the cheek before he left

" God my mum is going to kill me" Troy said as he was running home


	3. Loosing Sleep

**Loosing Sleep **

Troy got home around about 9:45pm in didn't help with getting away with being late home when your cat is meowing at the top of its lungs and. Troy opened the front door and picked his cat Louie up so he couldn't run to his mum and wake her up, if she is even asleep troy knowing his mum will probably go to bed at her normal time of 9:00pm or 8:00pm on work nights.

"Louie if you don't just shut up you will be spending the whole night locked up in the laundry" Troy whispered to Louie who was playfully chewing on Troy's jacket.

"Louie sometimes I just don't know what to do with you"

Troy slowly walked up to his room trying not to wake his mum buts it's kinder hard when her room is in the other side of the room and the doors are only two meters away from each other.

He placed Louie in the ended of his knowing Louie in the middle of the night a cat will be sleeping right at the top.

Troy slipped under his covers before turning off his side lamp and trying to fall into a deep sleep but he just couldn't his mind was on reply... no this couldn't have happen… but it did.

"Stop thinking about him" Troy softly yelled "it was just a kiss"

And kiss... this word lingered through his mind and also a lot of questions that probably couldn't be answered.

Why did he kiss me?

What does he like about me more then anyone else?

Orion of all people wasn't the person that Troy thought will win over his heart

Troy closed his dark blue eyes hopping that the kiss will fade away so he could finally get some sleep but it didn't work… all it did was make it worse.

"Get out of my head" Troy whispered as he place his hand over his tried eyes "just let me go to sleep"

Louie wondered to the top of the bed as he usually does. He slowly walked up to his owner's right arm which was free from the sheet and making himself conformal

Louie you not making this any better" Troy said glancing over to the dark brown cat who was fast asleep on his arm

"Well at least you are getting some sleep"

The time was 10:45pm when Troy finally got himself into a deep, sleep…until

"Troy!" His Mother Kimberley sighed in relief as she was lightly shaking him. he looked at her with confusion as she kissed his cheek "am so glad you got home safe' She hugged her son tightly.

"I'm fine mum, really I got home around 9:05pm" Troy said hugging his mum back

"Troy, this is the second time this week and one was on a school day!" Kimberly exclaimed

"Mum I'm still going to be here in the morning, I don't go out all night" Troy rolled his eyes as Kim let go of him "just don't stay out to late again"

"I won't mum" he said as he felt her kiss on his forehead.

"Okay sweet dream" Kimberley walked out of His room closeting the door behind her. Troy look down at Louie who has nicely

"What am I going to do with you Louie" he smiled stoking the cat as he felt himself slowly fall back to sleep

**A/N: this chapter has been changed; sorry I needed to fix it up really badly. **


	4. A Morning Talk

**A Morning Talk **

The morning alarm went off and Troy was glad it did. After the night he had sleeping was something he wanted to pass, after his mum waking him up at some ungodly hour of night…..

"Did you have a good night sleep" Kimberly asked her son at the breakfast table

Troy just looked down at the table

"I'm guessing that's a no" Kimberley said handing Troy his breakfast.

"Yea because walking up at some time in the night was quite pleasant " Troy sighed as he started eating his breakfast

Kimberly places the kettle on and walked over to her son and places a friendly hand of his back.

"I just wanted to make shore you're okay" she kindly said

"Its okay mum" she sided smiled

"Are you shore this is the only thing that's bugging you?" Kimberley asked

"Um there's one other thing" Troy said

"Yea" Kimberley said as she saw troy who was now trying to hide under the table

"Darling just tell me"

"It's too embarrassing" Troy said pocking his head up

"You can tell me, I an your mother" Kimberley giggled softly "and maybe you can tell me why you were late back home last night too"

"Mum, I wasn't that late and nothing happened when I was gone" Troy said now fully under the table and had had no though of coming back up.

"Troy please just come out from under the table and tell me. I'm not going to judge you" Kimberley said picking up Troy and dragging him out from under the table

"Fine just let me go first" Troy said standing up trying to escape from his mothers grip

The two both got up off the wooden floor and sat up in the chairs they were sitting in before.

"So tell me everything" Kimberly said starring into her son's blue eyes "why is it so embarrassing to tell me, I seen places on you that are embarrassing even for me to say"

"MUM!" Troy yelled covering his eyes with his hand

"Well sorry" Kimberley giggled "it's not my fault that I had to change you and bath you"

"God Mum fine I will tell you, only if you never bring that up again" Troy softly yelled

"Now lets here it" Kimberley said happily "what are you trying to tell me that you think is embarrassing to say to your own mother who has cleanly seen you in worse"

"Don't over react but, I did have a…crush" Troy said nervously "and I'm dating that person"

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you Troy" Kimberly said excitedly "so who is the lucky girl"

Troy just looked away he didn't not think his mother got the message if it was a girl he would of told her more easier

"It's not a girl Mum it's a boy" Troy sight

"Oh…I should say that again who's the lucky guy then" Kimberley smile hugging Troy over the table "I won't judge you darling"

Troy hugged his mother back and let out a small smile, he let go after a while

"Well, the guys name is Orion, he's been apart of our team for six months now and he's just I can't even put it into words" Troy smiled even happier them before

"Oh I'm glad you found someone... I'm meeting up with Tensou later today so I might be able to see your boyfriend" Kimberley said

"Maybe, if he show's up he's doing this job thing since he doesn't go to school he goes to work instead" Troy said

"So he's a drop out?" Kimberly asked

"No he's not a drop out Mum, he's not even from this planet, he's an alien whose planet got destroyed by the Armada" Troy said

"Okay that's good to know" Kimberly said "anyways I need to go have a shadow I will meet you at the command centre later on"

"Okay see you there" Troy said pushing his chair in.

Kimberley walked over to Troy and softly gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek "don't get yourself to carried away darling"

"I won't Mum" Troy said

Kimberley watched for son departure the house, 'he's growing up so fast" she said as she slowly walked away from the door and headed up to the bathroom

**A/N: again this chapter has been changed **


	5. Early Morning Wake Up Call

**Early Morning Wake Up Call **

"Meow" Louie said as he walked out of Troy's bedroom and into the living room seeing that there was no cat food left in his food bowl.

Kimberley was to busy enjoying her quite time, her voice sang throw the house as the water in the shower blended n as like a background music for her song, Louie of the other hand was waiting at the food bowl, waiting for one of his owner to feed him his well waited breakfast.

The small cat fed out of waiting left his still empty food bowl and walked up the stairs to where Kim was singing her song, softly meowing to get her attention onto him not her shower.

"Meow" Louie said a little louder then before, "MEOW!"

"God Louie can't I have at lease five minuets to have a peaceful shower without you meowing or something blowing up in this household" Kim yelled throw the shower before turning off the water, she coved herself with a cotton pink towel and open the door to let the steam leak out, after the steam went away, two pairs of bright green eyes were looking at her.

"Meow" Louie tilted his head looking at his owner with the feed me look

"God dammit Louie if you wert so impotent to my Son, I would have shut you up for good" Kim yelled walking to her room and slipping on a plan light pink skirt and a white coloured tank top.

"Speaking or my son, I wonder what he's up to" Kim wondered as she walked down stars to feed Louie, who's been acting like he hasn't been fed since her time as a power ranger.

Troy teleported from the "Zone" to the command centre, for his surprise Emma was the only one here which meant bad news in his eyes not so much for Emma.

"Hey Troy" Emma said walking closer to here he was standing, Troy walked back bit by bit

"Oh hey Em" Troy hesitated "your early"

"You should say so yourself" Emma said "since we are alone, maybe I could ask out something" she batted her eyes trying her best to act natural in fount of her "obsession"

"maybe later" Troy said, paying no attention to the pink ranger," and look we are not actually alone Gosie and Tensou are in here" Emma looked at the sleeping robot and the large Tiki Head fast asleep at the front of the centre.

"There fast asleep, my dear, all I was asking for was for you too be mine Emma whispered placing her hand on Troy's cheek

" all I'm asking for is to you to understand this, I'm in love with someone else" Troy said taking Emma's hands off of his cheek, Emma slowly placed her hand in a firm grip on the hand Troy use to get her hand off

"See our hands met and touched, don't you see, we are meant to be together" Emma said looking down at the hand she is gripping on to

"Emma, I now relies there should be something between us…A fucken door" Troy yelled waking Tensou up from his deep sleep

"Oh it's you two" Tensou tiredly said slowly rolling over to were the Pink and Red rangers are standing

"Yea it is" Emma said looking at the robot

"Lucky you didn't wake Gosie or Orion up with that yelled of yours Troy" Tensou said looking up at Troy

"Sorry" he apologia "but I had too, Emma won't let go of my hand" Tensou started to giggle

"Looks like you have a fan" Tensou giggled before breaking into compete laugher

"Oh come on Tensou, I don't like Emma like that, I'm already in a relationship with someone" Troy say trying to removed his hand from Emma's tight grip.

"So you said yes to Orion to got out with him" Tensou said

"WHAT?" Emma yelled waking Gosie up

"What's with all the yelling" Gosie's deep voice echoed throw the command centre

The room fell dead silent

"Well that's one up; I'm not shore Orion will act calmly if someone woke him up in the morning" Tensou said

They heard foot steps coming from one of the hall ways

"Well that's number two up" Tensou whispered

"Guys, its 9:30am in the morning, I might have not been asleep but, god guys keep it down" Orion said running out to the main centre

Emma quickly let go of Troy's hand before walking to steps back

"If you went asleep why didn't you come out here earlier?" Emma asked

"Well, I didn't know you two were out here after you yelled twice" Orion said walking over to were Emma is

"Wait I only yelled once, Troy yelled the first time" Emma said, Tensou started to giggled

"My voice isn't that girly" Troy said

"Arr yes it is" Emma said "I may be in love with you but, your voice is one thing I can't stand"

"Wait you love Troy?" Orion said standing more closely to her

"Don't be so overprotective of you boyfriend" Emma said crossing her arms "you do know there are other girls at school who likes him as well"

"Guys don't start fighting over this" Tensou yelled "if u guys loved Troy you would of notice that he is right behind you guys"

They both looked around to see Troy with his arms crossed

"Well that shut them up" Troy smile "now we can have some piece and quiet for a little bit before the rest of the rangers get here"

"That's not going to happen, you better be lucky I didn't do this when I first saw you today" Orion said grabbing Troy around his wastes and bring him closer to him

"You got to be kidding me!" Emma yelled

"You two are so cute together" Tensou smiled making circles around the couple's feat

"Tensou calm down, it's just a hug" Troy said looking down to Tensou who was still wheeling about them

"It could be more but Emma's in the room so we won't" Orion said still holding on to Troy tightly

"Yea because I don't agree on you two dating!" Emma yelled storming into another room

"Now, can, you" Tensou pleaded…

"Um..." Troy said going a light pink colour on his cheeks

"Troy just looks at me" Orion said leaning in Kissing Troy

"Yes" Tensou happily said, sill you guys are so adorable…..

**(TBC) **


	6. Colour Lines

**Colour Lines **

The rest of the Rangers arrived in the command centre running in the main centre

"Sorry are are late we just got... Ohh" Jake said running in and seeing what was going on a couple. Of seconds before the rest of the hand arrived

Troy and Orion broke away from each other's lips both going a bright red colour in the face

"Y-you saw that didn't you?" Troy stumbled on his words

"Everything" Jake said covering his eyes with his hand

"It wasn't that bad" Orion said looking over at Jake

Noah and Gia ran into the room, both wondering why the black ranger was covering his eyes

"What happened here" Noah questions the red and sliver Rangers

"Long story" Orion said

"And why are you too hugging?" Noah asked again

"Even longer story" Troy answered

"They kissed" Emma yelled from the other room

"What you two are officially dating now?" Gia said

"Wait, their dating, I thought they were just close friends" Noah said surprised

"We said it was a long story" Orion giggled letting go of his partner and walking over to the yellow and blue Rangers

"Well I missed a lot" Noah said fixing up his glasses

"You didn't miss that must, just the aliens taking over the story when you were in New Zealand" Troy said

"What what!" Noah yelled

"Just kidding, the only attacks were only from X-borgs nothing else" Troy giggled

Emma walked back into the room taking a couple to deep breaths

"Oh hi Gia,Noah and Jake" Emma smiled walking over to Gia

"Well you seemed to calmed down" Orion said

"Be glad you are on this team if you weren't I would of killed you by now" Emma yelled trying to move closer to the sliver ranger but Gia's arms stopped her from getting any closer

"Emma,calm down" Gia said holding her friend down

"Why would i calm down when the someone I love is fucking with someone else" Emma shouted

"Emma" Troy said walking over to her"I like you as a friend but only a friend

"but we are meant to be, I'm pink, your red, isn't it clear to you, most power ranger teams the pink and red Rangers end up dating" Emma said breaking out of Gia's arms

"But the sixth ranger always has a connection with the red ranger" Noah said looking at Emma

"Yea but not in a love way" Emma said

"Well in this team the red ranger loves the sixth ranger and he loves him back just as much" Noah said

"Your standing up for them?!" Emma yelled

"Yes, I am" Noah said walking over to Troy and Orion " you two love each other no mater what comes out at you, you will be there"

"Thank Noah" Troy smiled

"Lucky that's over" Jake said placing his hand away from his eyes

"Yea you two will be over" Emma said before Gia had to forcefully pull her out of the room she won't end up killing everyone in it.

"At lest she is out of the room" Noah said

"I was stuck with her once, she never shuts up" Jake giggled

"Just to say Jake, Tensou was the one you told us to kiss" Orion said " I was going to kiss him even if he didn't tell us too"

"That was the cutest moment I saw in my whole life" Tensou said happily

"Yea there will be a lot more of that I can tell you" Orion joked

The boys started to giggle even Tensou was too until Gosie stopped it

"Should you four be meeting the girls at the park?" Gosie's said

The boys just looked at each other and giggled before running off it the park.

TBC


	7. The G Word

**The G Word **

The four Rangers run to the park to already see the the girls sitting on the park bench, at least Gia manage to calm Emma down (hopefully) If not, that legend war might be Emma trying to kill everyone who goes near the legend war dream holder.

"You guys are always late" Gia said

"It's not our fault you guys are early" Jake said

"And it's not our fault you guys are so slow" Gia giggled

"Oh we can beat you" Jake said

"Jake, don't start this" Noah said

"Yea" Emma said in a childish voice

"Oh shut up we all had enough of you" Jake softly yelled

"Lucky I can they that about you too" Emma yelled

All the rangers bar Jake started to giggle

"Well at lest I'm not obsessed with someone I know I can't have" Jake yelled

"Yea does Gia remind you" Emma yelled

The background giggling got louder

"Jake you are going to lose this one" Noah said still giggling

"Oh guys just let it go" Jake said waking closer over to the girls " and don't even sing singing the fucken song that goes with it"

Emma and Gia looked at each other, took a deep breath, and closed there eyes and the words pored out of them

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door, I don't. Care what your going to say, let the storm rang on, the cold never bothered me anyway"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jake yelled covering Both ear to try to shut out the sound coming out of the girls mouths.

"You had it coming" Orion giggled

"Now only if we had white glitter or something" Troy smiled

"Don't even thing about it Troy" Jake said pointing over to his leader who was still giggling

The giggled died down a bit by telling them of they don't stop singing Frozen song that they will get the duck tape out

"It's a free country so you can't stop us" Gia said

"Yea but as head of this team I an I aloud to tell you to shut up" Troy giggled pulling the duck tape out

"Why do you even have duck tape with you" Jake asked

"My mum tell me to bring it just in case" Troy said throwing the tape in the air and caching on its way down.

"Well,that's one more thing weird about Kimberley, she tells her son to bring tape" Emma said crossing her arms

"That's my mother you are talking about!" Troy yelled

"Well I'm sorry that your mother is a total nut job" Emma said

"There just like you" Troy said

"You just got burned Emma" Gia giggled

"That's what you get about talking my mother like that" Troy said

"Note to self, don't talk bad about Troys mother" Noah said

"Shouldn't you be taking these notes down, Orion" Jake said

"I think I learn after what happen here" Orion said

"Troy, isn't your mother working the the command centre today" Noah asked

"Oh she is out I'm not shore how she will react when she sees me and Orion" Troy whispered the last part to the blue ranger

"Did you tell her" Noah questioned

"Yea, but it wasn't easy" Troy said

"Of corse it's going to be hard to tell your mother that you like guys" Noah said

"Don't put it like that Noah, she took it really well and she doesn't care if, I'm the G word" Troy softly said

"You mean Gay?" Noah said, the look on Troys face was not the one you enjoyed being called that

"Please don't call me that, I know it's true,but just don't" Troy said softly

"What's going on on here" Jake said walking over to them

"Troy doesn't like being called gay" Noah softly said to Jake

"Stop calling me that!" Troy yelled before walking over to a tree

"What the fuck did you guys say" Orion said running over to Noah and Jake who was now thinking back of what they said about there leader and his sexually

"We swear we didn't do anything to Troy" Jake frantically said

"What did you do to make him upset!" Orion yelled

"We just said that he's got to understand he is, the G word" Noah said

"The G word" Orion questioned

"I'm not shore your planet has the G word, but it's gay, Troy won't say he is gay" Jake said

"Because he isn't, and my planet did have people like that," Orion yelled

"Yes he is gay, and so are you Orion, gay means you are dating or liking someone the same gender as them aka you and Troy are both male, so you are both gay" Noah said hopefully not being hit by the full force of the sliver ranger.

"Yea I know I'm gay, I knew it all my life" Orion said "it's no be deal to me if I am at least I can spend my days with the person I love"

"Well the person you love is over at the old oak tree thinking of what we told him" Jake said pointing to the tree

"Okay" Orion said before he started to slowly run off the the oak tree

"What's was all that about" Gia said walking over to Jake

"Troy won't admit he's gay and Orion is trying to get Troy to hopefully understand what it's not so bad being gay" Jake said

"Is Orion fully gay of just haft" Gia questions

"Oh he's full gay, Gia" Jake said

"Oh, does he want to be anyway" Gia said

"By the response he said, yes" Jake smiled

"Okay," Gia sighted knowing that something needs to change...

TBC


	8. Missed Call

**Missed Call **

"Gia is something wrong?" Noah said concern

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about something" Gia said hopping they won't asked anymore questions that she will have to try to lie out of

"You seem a bit up set" Jake said moving closer to the yellow ranger

"I'm going to go back to Emma, she's probably lonely sitting there by her self" Gia said walking away from the two boys until she got to her best friend who was busy pulling grass out of the ground

"Emma" Gia sighed "we need to talk"

"About what" Emma said sitting up on the park bench and facing Gia

"We might have to go plan B" Gia whispered

"What, plan B will end bad Gia" Emma said shocked

"It's the only way, the lies didn't work Emma" Gia softly yelled

"Plan B will break both of their heart, as much as I want Troy I'm not going to break his lovers heart just to get him wrapped around my finger" Emma's toned dropped as she saw her best friend still not giving up on Plan B

"Look if you won't do it, I will, it's a win, win, you get Troy and I get Orion" Gia smirked

"Looks like it's plan B" Emma sighted

Lowering down the speed Orion found the old oak tree Troy was near, to his surprised

"There you are" he said walking over to his parter who was sitting at the root of the tree

"Oh Orion, you didn't need to find me, I'm okay" Troy sighted

"Yea, the boys told me everything they said to you" Orion said sitting down next to his fellow teammate

"Oh,so they called you the G word as well?" Troy said looking down at the base of the tree

"I'm okay with them calling me that, I know I am, and I been like that even before I met you" Orion said placing his hand of Troy shoulder

"I kinder thought that" Troy giggled "but I'm not the G word, am I?, Orion wrapped his arm around Troy's back bringing him closer to his body

"Only you can designed that" Orion smiled, as he watched Troy think about the words he said

"Maybe I am The G word, and I'm going to like being called that even if it's going to get a lot of time to Sink in" Troy smiled

"Are you going to say the real word?" Orion asked

"I'm..." Troy stumbled "I'm Gay, see I said it"

"Yes" Orion said happily "now are you okay being called that?"

"Yes I am" Troy smiled before pulling Orion in for a tight hug

"Glad to hear it " Orion smiled softly patting Troy's back

"But I'm not telling the others that" Troy said poking his head up out of the hug

"They probably already know, you are dating me, and I'm no girl" Orion giggled pushing Troy's head back into their hug.

"Girl or boy, love is love, and I won't let anyone tell us we can't be together because of our gender" Troy smile snuggling into his lovers chest.

"This is why I love you" Orion softy said kissing Troys forehead before tightly hugging him back.

As the two cuddle under the tree, a soft vibrating sound come from Troys jeans pocket. Looking over to see his phone blinking his mothers name.

"Is there something wrong?" Orion wondered

"It's just my mother is trying to call me probably asking were I am and why aren't I'm in the command centre with the rest of the team" Troy said clicking the dismiss call button on his phone " I'm shore she can wait for a while"

"Why isn't he picking up" Kimberly yelled nearly throwing her phone across the command centre floor "this isn't like him not to pick up"

"Maybe he didn't hear it ringing?" Tensou said trying to calm down her down

"Kim, Troy wouldn't of gone to far, if he did he would do picked up, he could of just dismiss the call"

"Why would he do that...unless" Kim thought to herself as she look down at the little robot

"Oh, boy" Tensou worried "all the Rangers are at the park so you will probably find your son there"

"Hopefully Troy hasn't left yet" Kimberley said picking up her bag and teleporting to the park

Kimberley arrived at the park, looking everywhere to find the Rangers and her son.

"They couldn't of gone that far" Kim said as she push her way through a tree branch, on the other side of the tree she could see the other Rangers enjoying their time out in the sun

"There you guys are" Kimberly run towards them

"Oh hi Kim" Emma smiled as the original pink ranger ran over

"What brings you here?" Gia wondered as she stood up from the park bench

"Well first of all you guys were supposed to re turn to the command centre half an hour ago, second of all, Troy didn't pick up his phone and now I'm trying to find him" Kim said catching her breath from the run she did to get here.

"One, no one told us to report back to base, two your son is probably doing something he's not support to do with his boyfriend under that tree over there" Gia said as Kim looked over to the oak tree

"The reason he probably didn't pick up is because he's to busy doing stuff like what Gia already" Emma said

Kimberly just looked at the girls like they were crazy or something

"Are you shore this doesn't sound like my son to me" Kim said folding her arms together

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Gia suggested pointing over to the oak tree

"Okay I will" Kim run off to the tree hopping not to find what Gia suggested what was going on between her son and his so called boyfriend.

TBC


	9. Kim The Ranger Sitter

**Kim's The "Ranger Sitter" **

Running over to the tree, hopping to find her son not doing what the girls said (they are outside and anyone could see them). Kim stopped at took a deep breath in

"Okay Kim, don't be afraid it's normal"

"When kids get to this age they do this with people, you did it"

Kim's thoughts were all yelling at her saying it was all normal and other stuff like that. She moved closer to the tree and peeked heart felt relived to see her son not doing what the girls said he was doing with his so called boyfriend which she kinder forgot the name of, arms in arms ,lips on lips, Kim couldn't stop watching, but she knew she probably had to ruin the moment for the couple, moving closer to stand right in fount of smiling, she lightly tapped Troy's shoulder to get his attention on her and not on his lovers lips. She waited as the teen shot a frighten look at her as he Broke away from his boyfriends kisses.

"Mum!" Troy softy yelled "what are you doing here" Kim still looking at them with a wide smile across her face

"Well at least I found you" Kim said happily "I'm glad you didn't go off somewhere we could end contact you"

"I didn't go anywhere too far away mum,I just stayed under this tree with Orion" Troy said, Kimberly looked at the boy her son was hugging

"Oh so this is the boy you told me about" Kim smiled looking back at Troy

"He has a name" Troy softy Yelled

"Okay, okay, so this is Orion, right?" Kim asked

Troy nodded before lightly kissing Orion's cheek, before looking Back to his mother who was smiling more than she was to begin with

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Orion" Kim smiled placing her hand on Orion's shoulder

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs Oliver" Orion smiled looking over at Kim

"Just Kimberley is fine or Kim, everyone else seems to call me that" Kim said letting her hand off of his shoulder

"Okay Kimberley it is" Orion said

"You never answered why you were here?" Troy said turning his eyes back on his mother

"You didn't pick up your phone, I got worried, and asked the girls where you are, and now I am here" Kim explained "as a former power ranger and ranger watcher for your team, it my job to get your team ready for a mission and if one of you fail to show up, well all of you did, to find them aka you didn't return so I found

"I dismiss your call for a reason, and I know your the if a team member gets lost or even kidnaped I will find then and bring them back safe person of the team, but some of us probably didn't need saving or help they just wanted some alone time" Troy softy said. Kimberley was about to open her mouth to speak but relies its probably not the best the idea to mess with the leader of the team (even if it was her son)

"Yes I know but, it never said you dismissed the call, in just said that the call couldn't be answered, and I got scared like every mother does when their child doesn't pick up their call" Kim signed

"Well now you know I'm okay, as I said nothing happen I'm still in one piece" Troy said

"If your safe, I better be off, there still a lot of work needed to be done in the command centre, if you two want to help, you can?" Kim asked with a small smiled "it's really hard as the only person in the room, Tensou helps but he's a robot not a actual human being"

"I'm shore we can help" Orion said looking over at Kim with a smiled

"Well there's nothin else to do, so what do you need help with?" Troy smiled

"Not much, it will go done quick as a flash if the three of us work together" Kim said gabbing Botha boys by then hand and helping them up

"We didn't need help mum" Troy said

"Well you just did" Kim said running off into the dissent before teleporting from the "zone"

"Well that was, something" Orion said looking up at the sky

"I'm sorry you had to meet her like this" Troy said placing his hand over his face

"Don't worry she isn't that bad" Orion smiled

"She can be worst then that" Troy said moving his hand

"Well she is your mother, and it's a mother job to look after her child, even if she has to do anything in her power to keep her child safe".

"Maybe, just maybe"

"Took you long enough" Kim gigged hopping off a ladder

"Yea, it's called enjoying the walk" Troy smiled walking over to the the original pink ranger

"Well,I'm not the type to take it slow" Kim said picking up a bucket full of soapy water

"This place looks different" Orion said examining the centre

"At lease someone noticed my work" Kimberley said moving to the other side of the centre placing the bucket next to another one filled of clean water

"This place does look a bit different" Troy said walking slowly across the room.

"This place just needed a good clean, a little bit of soap and water can easily fix that" Kim placed a wet cloth in the bubbly water and started wiping the glass walls where the ranger keys were "there's two other buckets over there, just add the soap and you guys can start cleaning over there"

"Your trusting us with buckets of water?" Troy smiled

"Yea,this maybe be a bad idea, but you two are responsible enough not to soak each other" Kim shot a look at both of them as they both picked up a bucket and started cleaning the glass of the other side of the wall.

*TBC*


	10. Getting On With Cleaning

**Getting On With Cleaning **

"Wow this place looks so clean" Tensou happily cheered rolling around the almost fully clean command centre.

"Well I'm glad you like it" Kim smiled walking over to the small robot who was starting to slow down his speed

"You guys did a great job, I'm shore you'll we all finish by this afternoon" Tensou cheered

"Kimberley dos most of it" Troy said picking up the bucket of water he was left with

"You two helped a bit" Kim said "and I'm surprised you two didn't end up soaked"

"See we are responsible, now you can trust us more" Troy said moving to his mothers side

"I'm still not leaving you guys alone, I seen enough what happens when I did" Kim said deepening her tone

"Mum!" Troy yelled looking her mother straight in the eyes "why would you think that?"

"Well your old enough to do that now, and I'm scared you might get hurt or something far worst" Kim said in a deep tone.

"Kimberley you don't need to worry about Troy and I doing that, we only been dating well officially for not even a day yet" Orion said stepping into the conversation

"Yes I know but their are people who do that on the first night and I don't want that to happen here" Kim sight turning her back on the two boys.

"I promise I will make shore they won't get into any of that" Tensou said wheeling over to Kim

"Okay that's settled, Tensou make shore they don't even thing about getting it on with each other, now let's get back to what we were doing, cleaning up this place" Kim said picking up her bucket and mover over to her unfinished cleaning.

"We weren't planing to do that anyway" Troy softy yelled facing his mother

"Look darling, I'm saying this for your own safety and your boyfriends" she tried to explain

"Nothing's going to happen!" Troy yelled again but this time a bit louder

"I'm going to go over there" Orion said slipping off into the centre's hallway without a trace

"Look, I will tell you when we get home, we can't talk about it here" Kim said whispering as the last bit

"Oh, that thing" Troy sighted tilting his head

"What thing?" a female voice said entering the room' appearing from the entrance, in was Emma and Gia, the people that was most lucky not going to luck the conversation especially the pink ranger.

"Oh nothing" Kim said trying to cover up the conversation she had with her son/team leader

"It's must be something if you both were yelling" Gia said walking closer to them

"We weren't yelling, we were just expressing our feelings with the tone of our voices" Kim said pulling a face smile glimpsing over at Troy who was just about to lose it

"Well that's different, usually people just normally talk about it" Emma softly explained catching up to her best friend

"Yea we do stuff a bit differently in our family" Kim said by the looks on the girls faces she knew they will probably not believe it or take any notice of it

"Okay" Gia said looking around the room "one question, where's Orion?" Kim looked around the room to see no sign of the sliver ranger"

"Oh come on we already lost one sliver ranger, we couldn't of lost another one" Emma yelled throwing her head back "well I don't really care if he's gone anyway" Emma moved more closer to the unsuspected red ranger and lopping her arm around his.

"Yes" Gia whispered as she saw her friend going along with the plan' Troy turned his head to see the pink ranger gripping onto his left arm with no hopes of letting it go

"Emma?" He questioned trying to break free from her grip

"Yes" she answered in a sweet tone placing her head on the arm and tightening the grip

"What are you doing?" He questioned the pink ranger again

"I'm just showing how much of a great couple we will make if you give it a shot" Emma released her grip on Troy's arm and moved closer to him

"As I said,I only like you as a friend nothing more, i have my own relationship without you being in it" he said picking up the tone in his voice, Emma glared over to Gia as a sign to do something,

"I'm going to find Orion, I will be right back" Gia said twisting her head to the hall way before running off, Kimberley walked over to start cleaning another section of the centre and not paying any attention to what Emma was trying to do her son (as much as she care for him, he needs to work this one out for himself)

"Looks likes its just you and me"

"Help?"

*TBC*


	11. One Little Lie

**One Little Lie **

"Now were is he?" Gia questioned herself "if I wanted to go somewhere in here where would I go?" She checked the other hallways until she got to the end of the one she was In. She turned her head to see a plan door with a bit of light showing form the crack in the door near the floor.

"This must be his room" she thought to herself as she was about to knock

"Orion, are you in here?,it's me Gia, I'm here to see if your alright" she waited for a reply but didn't get one, as she was about to leave to continue trying to find what she as looking for, the door slowly opened

"Orion" she cheered leaping into his arms, hugging him tightly

"Yea, I didn't go anywhere" he said wrapping one arm around the yellow ranger.

"I was worried about you, you weren't in the command centre with Troy and Kimberley so I went looking for you" she smiled letting go do her fellow teammate.

"Oh I just walked off, Kimberley and Troy were having a argument and I didn't want to be apart to it" he said closeting the door to his room.

"An argument? What about" Gia asked remembering what Kim said was she just covering something up

"Just how Troy and I are too 'irresponsible' to let us be alone together because she thinks we will 'get it on' with each other" he said drawing his eyes to the Gia as he watched her reaction.

"She doesn't want you two to have sex with each other?, thats stupid in so many ways, she knows Troy won't go near that kind of stuff" she exclaimed "you guys have only been officially dating for a day"

"She said its for our safely and well being" he said toning down the anger of his voice

"Didn't she forget,your both boys, nothing will happen" Gia yelled

"I guess she did, as mush as I love Troy, he's just overthinks every last word and never forgets it" Orion said looking up at the sealing

"Sounds like something a woman would do" Gia joked

"Troy's full male, if he wasn't I wouldn't be attracted to him" he said turning the conversation into a different point.

"You haven't seen or felt down there so you don't really know if he really is a he and not a she?" Gia commented

"Just because he has a high pitched voice and is shorter then all of the males on this team does mean he's any more female then I am" Orion softly yelled "and I haven got a chance to get anywhere near that because one his mother will shore find out and probably tell us to break up and two Troy will freak out and scream and probably and really pissed at me for touching there or even forcing him to show me it"

"See, this is what Kimberly wanted, if you don't fuck Troy she'll think you'll lose interest in him and leave him for someone else that can do that" Gia exclaimed

"She doesn't want us to be together?, but she didn't care when she caught us making out under that old tree that the park"

"That's the point, she thinks if she can fool you with her sweet smile, she doesn't like you two dating one bit, everything she said or did was all a lie to get try to get you off Troy's sect, she just wants her only child to be the little straight kid he was, until he met you and took his heart over" she yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, if Kimberley didn't want us to date she would of told us so when she saw us" he said slowly down the conversation

"Orion, you have to deal with the fact, maybe you and Troy were never meant to be, you deserve someone a lot better than him, maybe you're looking at them" Gia smiled placing her hand around Orion's waist

"You!" He yelled with a Shocked tone "Gia I can't, I'm still in love with Troy, I don't about Kimberley's rules" he yelled trying to move Gia's hand off of his body

"You need to face the fact that you'll probably never get a chance with him, he's way to shy and has a overprotective mother, and there are probably others girls who what to get into his pants even more then you do" she tried to explain

"Like, who Emma? She has no chance with him, even if she tried to, I will stop her" he yelled

"See for yourself, she's getting really close, I think I even saw them kiss on the way to find you" she said with a small grin

"You left then alone!" Orion yelled like he was about to lose it

"Kimberley is there but I'm shore she will be proud of him for interacting with a female" Gia said looking at the hall way to the main centre

"I need to go" he said running down the hallway

"No wait" Gia said trying to stop the sliver ranger but was too late "he doesn't need saving he does belong with you!" She looked around before running though the hall way until reaching the main centre.

"Oh come on Troy, would you rather be with me or him?" Emma said slowly walking around her team leader trying to get his attention

"I will rather be with him then a girl who can't take a hint!" Troy yelled moving away from her

"So you'll rather be gay and not have the freedom to do stuff then go you with a girl who you can do anything with and not be judged" she softy yelled

"Yes i would, because I'm not scared anymore, I can love who I want, I don't need a pink ranger to tell me who to love and be with!" He yelled making a point.

"Maybe this will change your mind" Emma lifted her head up and tried to place her lips on Troy's, before feeling a force on for chest pushing her away from him

"I said no, and no means no" he yelled walking off to his mother who was still cleaning

"God Troy you need to learn its time you chill down and just relax" Emma said crossing her arms

"Maybe your right" Troy said picking up the bucket of dirty water off the floor "or maybe you do" Troy tipped the bucket of wyes straight on top of Emma's head leaving her completely soaked.

"What did you do!" She screamed as she removed her hair from her eyes

"That's what you get for trying to change my mind about my love life!" He said putting the bucket back down.

"Emma!" Gia yelled running to her friend to see if she was okay "why would you do this?"

"It's only water Gia, she's not going to die, and she did deserve it for trying to change Troy's mind about me and him dating" Orion said entering the room.

"Glad you see you returned" Troy said walking over to the sliver ranger

"Gia told me what was going on in here and so I ran out and by the looks of it you had it all covered " Orion smiled wrapping a arm around Troy's back

"What happened here?" Jake said entering the room

"Emma got a bit to close to Troy and so tipped a bucket of water on her head" Gia said

"I would of done the same thing if I was in Troy's position" Jake smiled

"I just cleaned the floor" Kimberley sighed as she walked over to the mess on the ground.

"It's just water mum we can wipe it up and it's gone" Troy smiled

"Darling your right, we don't ned to cry over spilled water" Kim said

All the rangers giggled, Gia got a towel for her friend who was still a

Bit wet, other then the she was fine,

"It's getting late and your parents might wonder where you are" Kimberley said packing up the cleaning stuff

"It's only 7:00pm" Jake said checking his watch

"Yea on a school night" Kim exclaimed "you guys need to get home and have dinner bush your teeth and get to sleep"

"Fine" all the Rangers sighed as four of them Walked out of the centre

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon then" Orion said placing kiss on Troy's cheek before walking off to his room

"Come on let's go home" Kim smiled as she and her son walked off.

*TBC*


	12. Flaming memories

**Flaming memories **

The command centre was silently. The only sound was Tensou's soft snoring. Gosie didn't Make a noise (especially when it comes to telling the rangers information) everyone was asleep bar sliver ranger who still has his eyes wide open. As the rest of the team was at home probably all cuddled up in their beds fast asleep dreaming of what they dream about.

Orion thought about this, back at his planet. after his mother left him and his older bother Deacon all alone after their dad left their planet for some alien woman. She just left then both when they were both fast asleep, as much as he was only seven at the time and his bother was thirteen he could still remember the note she left at the end of his bothers bed.

Dear my two son's

I sorry I left you all alone but I'm only doing this to protect you from all the danger I would put you in if I stayed, your aunt and uncle will pick you in two days time. I really hope you both grow up safely and will support each other in your darkest hours. If anyone tells you to change just because you are different, don't listen to them, they just follow the same words like everyone else.

Love Mum.

Orion and Deacon's aunt helped them get what they needed and left the rest so the lifeline collectors can pick it up and do what ever they do with it, arriving at the two floored house and wheeling their cases to their new room (their still sharing a room which Deacon didn't really want to after already being stuck on a 3 hour car drive with his younger bother pointing out every different coloured rock they see) but he still loved him as a older bother should.

Their uncle worked in the minds. He said once both boys turned fifteen they will start working their like what he and their father did. Deacon turned fifteen first so he was first to start. Orion waited every night for his brother to come home, every night when he venally returned, he always had his younger brother jumping into his arms.

Soon Orion turned fifteen and started at the minds, but the happiness of working with his older brother didn't last long

October 15 2012:

"So how do you like the job as far?" Deacon asked his brother who was finish his last lode of black rocks to drop off to the mane factory

"It's really great" he said placing the rocks in the crate

"Glad to hear it" the older brother smiled side hugging the younger one

As the two started to walk out smoke started to fill that air as a gas leak and a power plug started a fire in the room closest in the room the two bothers were in. The room started to catch alight, as the sirens yelled and the factory started to light up with the flames leaving both of the siblings trapped.

"There's noway out" he cried holding onto his older bothers arm

"Orion believe me, we are going to escape" Deacon said looking at the exit with was fully alight

"The only exit is in fire" He softy yelled, the fire was creeping more towards then, Deacon scanned around and spotted a near by window he can hopefully get his brother out of.

"Look, why doesn't we make a game out of this, see that window, you need to get out of this factory before the timer stopped" Deacon said setting a timer in his watch, and showing Orion the window with the crates near it"

"What would you do?" He said drying his eyes

"I will be helping you up" he smiled giving his brothers a sliver coloured bracelet "and this here, will help you brave enough and strong enough to move onto the nest round"

"I'm trusting you" Orion softy said placing the bracelet on his wrist

"Time starts now!" Deacon pressed the timer and pushed his brother, staying clear of any burning objects in their way. As they both ran, the sealing started to cracked as the factory was finally was going to give way to the fire.

"Your nearly there Orion just one more crate and your out" Deacon cried with encouragement, as Orion got half way our of the window and reached his hand out for his brother to grab into and pull himself up and out of the burning factory.

"I'm sorry Orion but This isn't apart of the game, only you get out" Deacon sighted "this level will will be crashing in 15 seconds"

"But you said we will both get out" Orion said with tears forming in his eyes

"I know, I only said that because if I told you that I don't make it out you'll would of wanted me to get out" the sealing started to crack but this time bits of this was falling down

"Deacon!" He fully yelled

"Now jump!" Deacon pushed him out of the window as the sealing fell on top of him as the flames engulfed the whole factory.

"Orion!" His uncle brought him into a tight hug, making shore he didn't have any injuries

"Deacon, he saved my life, and took his with it" he cried into his uncles chest

"It's okay, he's in a better place now, somewhere where he can't be hurt"

"He's dead!, and nothing can change the fact he is" he cried even harder as his uncle picked him up and walked over to their car and drove home.

Orion finally finally turned his side lamp off, wiping away the singe, tear that had fallen onto his cheek, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and closed his eyes keeping the sliver bracelet close to his heart at all time.

*TBC*

**A/N: yes I know it's a bad time it say this because this chapter was base off Orion and not the persons character I an about to say but, I'm going to say it, when this chapter was posted it was the fourth of February... And guess who's birthday is that?, so Happy 28th birthday Andrew Gray.**


	13. Bad Hearing

**Bad Hearing **

"Finally, a nice quiet morning" Tensou yawned making his way to the middle of the command centre " no attacks no noise and especially no teenagers" as He took a deep breath in enjoying his alone time (or until Gosie wakes up)

As the little robot exhaled Orion ran out of the hallway nearly bumping into him

"Hey, slow down, you nearly knocked me to the ground! Tensou exclaimed

"Oh, sorry about that" Orion apologised

"It's okay I'm use to it" Tensou smiled wheeling over to the back of the command centre "question, are you in such a rush?

"Oh, I got a job at a café and it's my first day that I actually work there" he smiled as Tensou looked around his body

"I see, well I hope you have fun" the little robot watched him depart form the centre

"Back to my piece and quiet" he smiled looking at the the wall where the rangers super mega mode keys were placed "say, wonder what the rest of them are getting up to?"...

The school bell rang just as the rangers got to home grope, sitting at there usual seats. Emma and Gia at the fount and the boys behind them.

"Gia" Emma whispered softly poking her

"Yes" she kindly answered

"Yesterday, did you wear Orion down?" a blank look went across Gia's face "so did ya?"

"He won't change his mind, I tried lying to him about Troy and his mother, her doesn't give up" Gia tried not to yell, she quickly turned her head just to check that the boys didn't hear but by the look on Jake's and Noah's faces they heard (at lease it wasn't troy or he would of killed them right there and then.

"What did you say Gia?" Jake said moving closer to the two girls

"Nothing, I swear" she frantically said turning her head to Emma who was busying drawing in her book

"We heard Troy's name" Noah exclaimed

"You must of miss heard me" she tried to cover up but they weren't falling for it

"No we heard it and also Orion's" Jake turned around to see Troy was just writing what ever he writes in that book not caring about what was going on

"Okay, we said their names but it wasn't anything bad, just how they were made for each other" Emma half smiled as her eyes left her page and onto the two boys

"It didn't sound like that" Noah gave both girls the death look

"Look can we change the subject if you want to learn what we are talking about go ask Troy himself I shore he will know some stuff" Emma softly yelled, Troy lifted his head up from his book and just gave a confused look and when but to what he was doing, as Gia was about to speak Mr walker their home grope teacher walked it, knowing him, one bad move and you'll feel the full force of his yell.

"Hope I'm not late" Orion rushed as he ran to his in state of work, he finally made it to the busy little cafe. He walked in to see the staff just about to set up the tables for the costumer.

"So you must be the new guy?" A girl in her late teens said "I'm Laura and you"

"I'm Orion" he answered taking a look at his fellow worker

"Nice name" she smiled as he handed him his name tag "I saw your name but I thought it was just a mix up"

"Yea it's uncommon" he said

"Let me show you were the stuff is to place on the tables" she walked over to a brown cupboard full of menus, glasses, numbers, sugar packets and salt and pepper shakers "you put one of each on the tables"

Laura picked up a steel tray and placed two or more of the items on it and walked over to a table, the rest of the workers dos the same. Orion just watched until he got the okay from from Laura to start helping

"Are you ready to start working" She smiled as she flipped the closed sigh of open

"I guess so"

The school bell rang for home time, the four rangers left the school. The girls wen one way and the boys when the other.

"Guys" Noah asked moving to the left side "did any of you hear what the girls said in class?"

"Kinder" Jake answered

"Was it something bad?" Troy asked

"Bad for you" Noah exclaimed all of them stopped

"What were they saying that is possibly bad to me?" He question, Noah took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye

"You need to watch out about what you say and do with your love life, if your not careful, the girls could ruin it"

"Why would they do that, Emma and can see but not Gia" Troy exclaimed

"I don't know, ask them maybe they can tell you why" Jake interrupted " I know Emma tried to pull something yesterday"

"Gia when off into the hallway" Troy said as they started walking again

"Well that doesn't help at all" Jake rolled his eyes

The three boys when there separate ways after they hit the rode where the homes were

"Mum, I'm home" Troy walked into his home to see his mother not there, he walked over to the table in the dining room to see a note

Troy

I'm going to be late home from work tonight, dinners in the microwave and Louie needs to be fed

Love Mum

Usually when Kimberly means dinners in the microwave it is usually something she found in the cupboard that she thinks he will eat

He left the note on the table and when to feed Louie, the dark brown cat walked out of Kim's room and into the dining room rubbing his body onto Troys ankle

"Yes I know it's your dinner time" he said picking the cat up "your not getting any lighter because of it" Louie jumped out of his arms and next to the bowl. Troy picked the bowl up, put the food into it and placed it down again, Louie meowed and started eating.

"I hope you like it because that's all your getting" he joked as he started to walk up to his room.

TBC


	14. Crushing At Ten

**Crushing At Ten **

Troy knew Louie will be looking for more food as the cat followed him up the wooden stairs and into his room and jumping onto the desk were his owner was busy doing his homework

"Louie" he patted the cat "I told you, that all you are getting" Louie meowed and sat on Troys open maths book

"God cat I need to do my homework!" He exclaimed trying to shoved the cat off but every it was the same reaction. A deep meow

"Fine, don't move, you freaken cat" he rolled his eyes and spotted something in the background. At was a pink little dress for cats that Kimberley must of got for a joke... Too bad she wasn't here for what her son had plan for it.

"There, happy now" Troy giggle as he finished pulling the last sleeve of the pink cat dress onto Louie. He didn't look impressed only with a expression of hate and when you go near me I'm going to bite you

"Now, pose for the picture" he smiled pulling out his phone form his pocket and slapping the picture

"Congratulations, this is my new lock screen"

Louie shook around a bit and jumped off the desk and into the bed with still the pissed off look on his face

The night when on one math sum after the other as it does at math.

"Oh I give up on this" Troy slammed his pencil onto the desk and walked over to his bed. The time was only 7:00pm and his mother hasn't came back yet. A small buzz came from phone. As he pulled it out he saw the screen flash again.

"Great its probably mum" he whispered

"Troy? Are you free at the moment" the text read

"Okay maybe it's not mum" he said to the cat

"First of all, who is this?" He texted back a couple of seconds later a ping when off

"Oh my god, you don't ever recognise your own boyfriends phone number"

He looked back at Louie who was still trying to get the dress off

"Oh, sorry Orion, I haven't added your phone to my contact list yet" he replied

"Wow, that's low, and I'm the one still trying to work this thing!"

"I'm easy, didn't Noah inform and connect you to the commutation systems" all of the rangers phones were connected to the so commutation systems so they can get message from each in a public place without using their morpher and the best thing with it, they can message each other with out paying for it but it's just them and Kimberley

"Yea he did or I won't be talking to you right now"

"True"

There was a short break from texts after either Orion manage to already break his phone or it was Troy trying to Change the contact information. But then he message him back after

"Troy I want to ask you something"

"Okay, but tell me on the phone and not by text"

As soon as he sent that the sound of the first default ringtone he found was playing with the newly added number flashing

"Well at least you know how to call a phone"

"Yea, just remember that I'm haven't spent my whole life of earth"

"So what did you what to tell me?" Troy sat up on the bed

"Maybe, this Saturday, we maybe can, you know spend the whole day, just the two of us somewhere?" Orion asked his voice getting more shaky as he spoke

"Like a date?" He asked

"Yes Troy like a date, bar without all the fancy stuff, just a whole day and maybe even night together"

"I will ask my mum, and yes I will go on a date with you" he smiled

"Okay, at least that's plan out, I has Noah pushing me since I told him I liked you to ask you out on a date" Orion cheered

"Oh really, this is why I don't tell people my Crushes but sometimes my mum, but I never had a crush ever since you"

"shore you had, I can't be your first one" he giggle as the other end fell silent

"Maybe a little one that lasted a week or two"

"Tell me!"

"Why?

"Troy I need to know this as your boyfriend I need to learn how many other people you wanted to get it on with"

"I was ten"

"The younger the better"

"Just shut up"

"Fine I will, just please tell me" Troy rolled his eyes knowing he will probably not win this (even if he was going to tell him)

"Okay, it was in grade Five and there was this guy in my class named Luke and, he was cute I got to admit he had green eyes and light brown hair we talked a bit thought out the weeks I liked him, he turns out to be, well a bitch and he was my age, I got over him quickly" he said near blushing

"Ha, it was a guy, and you said your weren't" he laughed

"I was ten, I didn't know what love was, I didn't even know how I was even made, till my mum told me everything"

"Sucks to be you, I didn't. Get the talk, only the guy bit, my older brother told me" he sighed

"Wait you have a brother?" Troy asked

"Yea, he died in a fire when I was fifteen"

"Oh sorry to hear"

"It's okay"

"Since you forced me to tell you about my crush, tell me about yours if you had one before me" again the other side of the phone wen blank

"Okay, well it was in year eight when, I met this guy named Rin he had pitch black hair and these purple eyes like wow and we were kinder friends, like you we talked a bit, but it was my brother who was trying to set us up after I told him I liked Rin and so he Rin asked me if I wanted to go to this party thing. As the stupid thirteen year old I was when but my brother when with me. The party was bad there was drugs and alcohol and other bad stuff. Rin got drunk and was making out with this grade ten girl... I lost my feelings for him and went home. My brother who name is Deacon didn't drink or do anything bar look after me drove me home and we just had our own little party even if it was just us watching a film" he said taking s breath out

"Wow" Troy was lost for words

"Yea at least I knew were baby's came from"

"You were older than me!"

"Yea who cares"

"Troy" Kimberly yelled from down stairs "I'm home, and why is Louie in a dress" giggled escaped both ends of the phone

"Mum He was sitting on my homework"

"Yea but that's not how you tweet the cat, he saves your life remember"

"Saves your live?" Orion questioned

"Nothing just forget about what she said"

"What was that?" She said as she walked up the stairs

"Mum I'm on the phone" Troy yelled as Kim entered the room

"To who?" Troy started to blushing as Kim walked over

"I know who now"

"Mum"

"Fine I will leave you be, just don't stay up all night, you have school tomorrow and from what you said about your lover over the other side has work" she said walking out of the room. Troy checked the time 8:30pm

"Orion, it's late and I need to go to bed" he said laying back down onto the bed"

"Okay, so I will hopefully See you tomorrow yea"

"Hopefully"

"Well goodnight Troy"

"Goodnight" he smiled before hanging up and turning his phone off and placing it on the night stand.

-TBC-


	15. For You To Find Out

**For You To Find Out **

11:00pm at night. Louie got up from Kim's room and wondered out . He moved from left to right to find what he was looking for...

Food

He when out the stairs and into the dining room and hopped on the table.

"Meow" Louie looked around in the dark room. Only the out side light was showing. He was the only one awake. After being forced into a dress by one of his owner for their own sake for most of the evening till the other owner saved him by taking it off.

Louie stayed onto the table until he got bored and started meowing as loud as he can

"Meow" he meowed at the top of his lungs running laps around the house and jumping on everything he could. No one came down. He was alone. In the dark. A cats most prized places to be as a hunter. But Louie wasn't that type of cat. He liked being walked and fed and sleeping on top on his two owners and sleeping with them on their pillows. Louie felt himself grow tired and starts walking back over to Troys room. He slipping throw the door and mad his way to the bed as he usually does.

Louie woke up to See no body sleeping but gone. He went back down stairs to see Kimberley pick up the car keys and walk out the door. He felt sad that he didn't wake up to see his owners go to work/school but at least they left him something

Food

As the three boys made their way through the school hallway, meeting up with the girls at English. This gave them some time to hang out other then when they walk home

"So what did he tell you" Noah asked turning to this leader

"He just asked me, on like a date, Troy smiled, Jake and Noah both cheered slightly

"I told Orion to ask you out when he told me he liked you" he continued cheering

"He told me that as well" he smiled again as they entered the English room

The room was full of students reading or writing. It was near the end of the term and so all work was done and the rangers had all worked together on their assessments in their free time (with a little help from Tensou)

The boys met up with the girls at far left table. They were reading when they came and sat down

"You three finally came" Emma mumbled as the boys took their seats

"Yea, we were sick over in science, the teacher wanted us to help her set up the experiment for the year 8's" Noah said pulling out a notebook

"Lucky you missed the first bit of it. Miss Robin was being for normally dramatic self" Gia said turning her head to face the blue ranger

"We can tell" Troy slightly giggled as he looked over to the teacher who was reading fifty shades of grey

"She keeps complaining about why Ana stayed with this guy that forces for to do it" she spoke as her eyes drifted back to her book

"Maybe she liked the presses of that going into that?"

"Jake!"

"Well, sorry"

Everyone rolled their eyes and when back to reading or writing, time when slow. For all of them. With their eyes set on home time and that lunch bell that will escape them from this class and the over dramatic teacher reading a book someone shouldn't be reading at school.

"Why is this class going forever" Jake groaned cheating the time on his watch

"It's only ten minuets left I'm shore you can wait" Gia rolled her eyes and as turned to Emma who has gone into a day dream and they all know what.

The bell rang for break and every one went out

"See you could wait" Noah giggled to his best friend

"Yea" he smiled "I will catch you guys up I need to call somebody" he ran off

"That's probably why he wanted to get out of class" Gia said walking off

"Must be a important call" Troy smiled as the grope walked off

"Jake's been awhile" Noah said checking the time on her phone

"It's actually quite with out him" Emma said

"Sorry that took so long"

"And the quietness is ruin"

"What did you talk to somebody about" Troy asked as the black ranger took seat next to him

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said, I blank look when across the girls faces as lies they seen something dead

"So can you tell us Jake?" Gia pleaded

"They said I can't tell anyone even my best friend" he said the look on Noah's face was confessed

"I can tell you Noah, just not the other three"

"That's no fair" Troy softy yelled

"Your sounding like a girl"

"I am not"

"Maybe you are the girl in the relationship"

"Shut up"

The rest of the day when when slow mostly because of Troy pushing Jake to tell him what was he hiding from him and why we can't or more like doesn't what to tell the girls

"Please just tell me" Troy pleaded nearly pulling Jake by the sleeves of his jacket

"Come out side and I will tell you" he saw him smiled as they both walked out side

"So what did you want to tell me? Troy looked over to face him

"At least the girls didn't follow you two" a voice said from behind the two

"Orion?" Troy turned his head to see his boyfriend smiled for at him

"Jake your a bitch" he joked

"Well. I am, now I will leave you two alone" Jake walked off to leave to two alone

"But how did you know we're the school is?" He questioned

"Jake rang me up last night after you got off and told me his plan" Orion smiled bringing Troy closer to him

"Wow" he said "that was nice of him" he said

"Yea it was" they both smiled again as they kissed each other's lips with passion

"Nobody from school saw that, right?" Troy questioned as they broke away

"I don't think so" he smiled holding the other closer then before. A small beep came from both of their phone as they they were about to kiss again

"Its from Tensou" they both checked their phones

"You guys need to see this" the text read

"We need to go" Troy said before running off to the zone

"Just wait up" Orion yelled as he watched Troy slows slow down

-TBC-


	16. The Gem

**The Gem **

Tensou was rolling around the command centre left to right, he could keep still, every move he did got him more worked up of what he needed to tell them, he already sent the rest of the of a petrol mission to help the

"They better come quick" he worried as he herd footsteps coming closer

"That must be them"

"Tensou!" The red and sliver ranger ran to the command centre

"Thank you you two are here" Tensou cheered as the two got closer to him

"Where's everybody else?" Orion questioned

"You two are head of the team, and the others are on petrol" he answered back, a confused look

"Why aren't we on petrol?" Troy asked as Tensou rolled over to the doorway.

"Easy, go through the hall way util you reach a door with rocks around it, go in their and find a clear gem, it's down their somewhere, the others are looking for another piece of it"

"Seems legit" he said back

"Now go and find it, I have fate in you"

"But you haven told us why you need the gem?" Orion turned around

"It's important" Tensou said as he watched the boys run off

"Now, time for that nap" he smiled as he closed his robotic eyes

"Do you see anything?" Troy asked as he shone the flash light at a part of the deep room. The room was a underground storage place connected to the command centre, there are many other underground room, but they haven't been looked in for years and forgotten what was in there.

"I can only see darkness" Orion said shinning his flash light into the walls "I think I found the light" he flicked the switch and a small blue lights lit up everywhere on the sealing

"Yep, you found it" Troy gigged as they started walking again. They got deeper into the room but still no sighs of the gem. But the questions about it filled up in their minds what's so important about the gem.

"God, why could of all us help find this? It's easier than two people" he softy yelled

"Orion, we can find this by ourselves, I'm not the type of person to ask for help, and it's just gem how hard can it be?" As they entered another room in the room, full of old robot parts and bits of glass and other coloured gems skated across the room

"Oh shit" they both said amazed

They took a look at the ground and the rubble of twisted up metal. They moved across the room, slowly. Looking at every inch of the room

"Okay this place is creepy" Orion softy said as he shone the flash light on a old rusted robot head "like that"

"Haven't you seen a robot before?" He asked the sliver ranger who was still looking at the rusted head

"Yea I have Troy, remember, that robot on your team saved me from drowning/my alien life force from being used for evil"

"Yea that robot" he sighed

"I know how you feel about him, but the past is in the past" he gigged

"Did you just..." Troy question as he gave Orion that look

"Yes I did" his giggling grew louder

"You spend too much time with the girls"

"Well how was I supposed to get information about you?"

"Did you try asking the boys?..."

"Yea, With out giving it away?"'

"Okay maybe hanging out with the girls was the better idea" they both started to laugh as a white sparkle peaked from a cover of a mangled robot. They walked over it the robot to see a clear gem with a golden bottom they smiled and picked it up (even if it was still apart of the robot)

"Well as least we found it" they both smiled as they took one finale look of the room

"Troy?, what do you think, what happen to all the robots that are in hear, did they have a life, people that care about them, even a family?"

"Orion, robots can't feel heart ace, or care about people, some do, but most of them don't, most of then down here look like the bad ones, the good ones are still...somewhere"

"Yea we can hope" he smiled as the two made their their way away for the broken robots.

"Do you have any idea what this it for?" Troy asked as he looked at the gem more closely

"Tensou probably knows, we will ask him when we get back" Orion said reaching out for his partners waist. A surprise look when across Troy's face and so did a slight blush, he smiled as they stopped walking, he felt himself being gently pushed into the stone walls of the hall way not much further then they were.

"Orion?" He whispered but was cut off as their lips pressed together as they being to passionately make out. his tongue slid into Troy's mouth. Bringing him closer it his chest. Troy could feel the wall pushing more onto his back as they made out. They broke away after a fair while. Still blushing like crazy

"That was better than the first time we tried this" Orion giggled hugging his fellow teammate

"Yea" Troy hugged back placing his head on his lovers chest "especially when we weren't stopped by my mother"

"Yea" he smiled as he leaned in for another go. As they started up again, two minutes into it the same beep from before when off. They disconnected and checked what the beep was telling them. It was Tensou messaging them

"Did you two find the gem yet?"

"Shoot the gem!" They both said as Troy pulled the gem out of his jackets pocket "we need to get this to Tensou" they both ran off. They reached the end of the hallway to see Tensou still rolling leaf to right

"What took you so long?" Tensou exclaimed as the boys run over to him

"It was dark" Orion exclaimed as well "the place was also a complete mess and...stuff"

"What's Going on in here?" Jake, Emma. Gia and Noah entered the room holding a smilier gem

"We got the gem you were going for" Noah handed the gem that looked nearly the same as the one Troy and Orion got

"We were told to get the same thing" Troy pulled the gem out. The little robot started to laugh

"You all fell you it!" He continued to laugh

"It was a trick!" Everyone yelled

"Yea it was, I placed the two gems in different places, with the help from Kimberly" he gigged. The rangers eyes were still Locked onto the robot

"Why would you do this?" Emma yelled

"To get a afternoon to myself, and to watch you go around the place looking for a gem that I didn't really need at all"

"Oh we will get you back for this, just you wait" Jake said as they all teleported out

"Now back to my nap" Tensou said as he once again, closed his eyes

*TBC*


	17. Watching The Sun Set

**Watching The Sun Set **

As the rangers walked out of the commaned centre still giggling about the fact that Tensou tricked them good

"I can't believe he tricked us" Gia laugh walking to Emma

"Tensou smart, he knew we will belive him if her said it was importain" Troy smiled

"So what did he tell you and what happen when trying to find the gem?" Orion qestioned as they all sat down under a tree

"Well" Jake begain to speak "Tensou told us over the phone to find this gem that was somwhere in the forest and"

"Don't say it Jake" Emma yelled

"Emma tripped over something and landed into a lake" everyone giggeled even Emma did

"Jake tried to help me, but I pulled him in, than Gia and Noah joined us" she continued to giggle

"We were morphed so we didn't our actual cloths wet, so that was a plus, and those things dry quicky" they all started giggeing again

"So what did Tensou tell you two to do and what happened?" Gia asked the two boys

"Well" Orion cooled placing a arm around Troy's back "we were told to find a gem on the back room of the command centre, so we went in and basicly tried to find a light and found the room the gem was in, it was filled up with bits mangled up bits of rusted robots that didn't look touched in forever"

"Wow, anything fun happen" Jake asks, he smiled and contined to speak

"Kinder, we found the gem, talked about if robots had life's too and made out for the rest of the time till Tensou called up to see if we found the gem" all the rang just stared at him while Troy had his hands over his face looking down.

"Well you wanted to know what happend" he rolled his eyes

"We didn't need to know about the bit where you... God guys" Gia looked away so did Emma

"Actally I kinder thought that would happen" Noah smiled

"Come on its normal" Orion exclamped

"But usally it's normal not to tell anybody aswell" Jake wondered to Orion left side and sat there while he watched him get his lover to face the other

"You didn't need to tell them" Troy sigh crawling up to Orion's chest

"Like I said its normal, and they propbably knew that was going to happen anyway" he stoked his back as he cuddled up next to him

"Aww you guys are getting more adorable each time I see you" Jake smiled as he got up and walked over to Noah

"See, they don't thinks it's a big deal Troy" Orion cooled kissing Troy's cheek

"Okay, your right for once in your life" he rolled his eyes as his partner giggled...

Gia got up and walked to a different tree. Emma followed since she know when Gia left something was up

"Hey Em" she said

"Yea Gia?" She answered back

"I just can't stand it, them just doing that, it's not right, that should be us, with one of them" she whispured

"Maybe they were ment for each other, maybe go should"

"No, we are not giving up Emma, I won't stop till Orions mine and you won't stop to get Troy laced around your fingers

"When did I have anything about this, look I love Troy but I don't want to break his Heart to make him love me!" She exclamed

"Just do what I say!" Gia yelled

"As you wish..."

The girls walked back over to the guys you were playing a friendly game of tag

"What are you guys doing?" Gia question as the boys stopped and faced the girls

"Oh we were playing tag when you two were having your girl talk" Jake smiles as he walked over to them

"Can we just get down to serious talk" she said as Troy walked over as well

"What's so serious to talk about?, the last time I remember we,get the afternoon off"

"But Troy, your our leader and you need to be serious and not muck about"

"Maybe I lossened up, being a power ranger isn't all about saving the world, it's about having fun when your being a hero" Everyone giggeled as they they made their way back under the tree

"You didn't need to ruin our game Gia" Jake sighed shooting a look the yellow ranger

"It was getting late anyway" she said back

"It's only 5:35pm" Jake said checking his watch

"Can we jus In enjoy the sunset with out you two agruing every three minutes" Orion exclamped, the two shut up and found their place at he base of the tree. The rangers stayed sinlent as the sun when down over the city of Harwood.

"It's just so beautiful" Emma smiled leaning against the tree "I wish the world this this peaceful all of the time

"We didn't really have sunsets like this on Andresia" Orion said looking over to her

"Really, didn't Andresia have a sun?" Noah questioned

"Well their is,but when it came down in was just a light glow, here it has maybe colours not just one,as Emma said, it's beautiful, truely beautiful" he smiled glancing over to Troy who was smileing as he watch the sun continue to set.

"I think this day was a win" Jake smiles looking over to the sliver ranger "maybe even a bigger win for you"

"How?" She asked the black ranger

"You got to speand the afternoon with the person you love, with a little help from me" he giggled placing a hand on his shoulder "we won't judge" a smile formed on Orion face as Jake nodded, he pulled Troy and faced his face

"But I thought you want to watch the final bit of the sun set" Troy said confused

"Yea, but there's always going to be another sunset but no another moment like this with you" Orion smiled kissing his parner on the lips. The sun setted leaving the six teenagers in the darkness of the night sky.

"We all should be heading home" Troy said breaking away from the kiss

"Troy's right, it's dark and our parents will freak of we don't get home" Noah said standing up

"Will we do this again?" I Emma asked as she was helped up my Jake

"Just see Em, we all still need to thing of a plan to Get Tensou back" he giggled letting go of the pink rangers hand

They all started walking off to the main rode and breaking away to their own path, Orion teleported back to the commanded centre as he watched the other spit to their paths...

TBC


	18. First Date Part One

**First Date Part One **

All of the Rangers got home safe and well and did what they usally do. Effort going to bed. Emma and Gia spend most of the night on the phone when the boys all went to bed at normal school day Orion stayed up a bit more later than the other boys but went to bed soon after he finished what he needed to do (work stuff mostly)

All of them woke up and got ready for school/work it was like that for the rest of the week the afternoons were either filled with killing X-Borges of relaxing thinking of the best way to get Tensou back. But other than that is was just normal teenager stuff.

The rest of the week flew by quickly. It's now Friday night as the teens get ready for the weekend, Orion was up talking to Jake.

Jake:so your ready for tomorrow?

Orion: I think so...

Jake:you'll be fine, now go call Troy and discuss tomorrow, it is yours first date..

Orion: your right Jake, I'll see you in two days time

Jake: will do

Orion hanged up as he walked over from the small table set in his room to his bed. He placed his head on the pillow and clicked Troy's phone number as it started to ring

"Hello" Troy answered

"Troy, glad to here your voice again" he exclamed as he herd his parner laught

"You herd it when we met up before that X-Borge attact"

"Yea, but you were morphed and you sound different when you are" Orion said

"But we sound different on the phone..."

"Doesn't matter, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow" he said as Troy began to speak In a confused tone

"What about tomorrow, is there another plan? Or it's not going on at all?"

"Troy, we are still going on that date, I just wanted to know, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Orion cleared up

"Oh, 10:00am will be fine, it'll leave us some time to get ready" Troy smiled

"Great, now, where do you live?" He questioned as Troy started to giggel

"I'll text you where I live when we finish talking..."

"I will make shore to keep my phone on" They both giggeled

"Hey Orion?" He asked

"Yea"

"I just wanted to say, I'll tell you tomorrow, it's would be better in person" Troy said as he looked out the window

"I can wait" Orion giggeled as he smiled and turned to face the stone wall

"Orion, I'll text you my address, I'm going to sleep, I'll text you In the morning aswell" he said looking at the time

"Okay Troy, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you then, good night"

"Good night"

Orion hung up as he waited for his phone to ping, I couple of seconds later the ping went off with Troy's house address on it, as he was about to turn his phone off a message was sent. Orion looked at it and smiled.

"Have a good night sleep and remember, I love you Orion 3 :-)"

"I love you too Troy" he smiled as he turned his phone off and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

Morning came as the sun slowly shone through the cream coloured curtains in the red rangers bedroom. Louie already made it to the top, in his cat like way he jumped into Troy's chest

"Meow" The cat said as Troy woke up

"Louie" the sleeply male gronded as he sat up bringing the cat into his arms "yes I know, I need to get up" Louie meowed again, He smiled putting the cat down on the floor and got out of bed and got changed into his usal outfit.

Orion was already up, already changed and packed. After waking up at 6:30am and freaking out, he designed to talk to Tensou

"Calm down Orion, you'll be fine" Tensou cooled as he watched the fellow sliver ranger walk about the centre

"What if I do something worng, do something to upset him or Kimberley? I just can't risk that"

"You won't upset them, you know Troy and maybe Kimberley heaps!, just go with the flow, I'm shore Troy's freaking out aswell" Tensou smiled

"Go with the flow of things and don't let something at could maybe ruin your relateinship with my boyfriend" Orion said

"Maybe not the last bit, you have nothing to lose Orion, just take a deep breath in when you arrive at his house, Kimberley won't bite, but his cat might"

"Troy has a cat?" Orion questioned

"Yea, Louie is its name, I'm shore you would meet it" Tensou smiled

"I need to go, it's 9:40am, see ya Tensou" he yelled as he ran out of the command centre...

"Troy!" Kimberley exclamed as she finish making two cups of tea "are you up yet?"

"Yea I'm up" Troy walked down the stairs as Louie followed him

"I made you some tea before you go on your date" Kim smiled as she and her son sat down at the table

"Mum" he blushed

"Well it's your first of many, my dad was like this on my first date with your dad" she spoke as she drank her tea

"And where did that end up" he rolled his eyes

"It was quite nice the day, just because our marriage didn't really work up out, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the time I had with him, I did let you keep his last name"

"Yea I guess that's a starting point" Troy smiled as Louie jumped into the table

"Morning Louie" Kim said patting the cat as it meowed and sat onto the paper on the far side of the table

"I was just about to read that!" She exclamed, Troy gigged

"Don't make him thinks it's a good idea Troy"

"Sorry mum, I can't help it" he contined to giggel at Louie meowed and moved off the paper and to Kim

"Your going to be the death of me Louie" she slightly smiled

As Troy finished his cup of tea the door bell rang Louie ran to the door as Kim walked over

She opened to door

"Troy! It's for you!"

TBC


	19. First Date Part Two

**First Date Part Two**

Troy run to the door and smiled towards the visitor, without a thorught he ran towards them

"Orion!" He cheered grabbing into the taller males wasit and tightly hugging him

"Hey Troy" orions smiled hugging him out

"Aww you guys are so cute" Kimberley smiled as the couple shared a kiss

"Mum" Troy rolled his eyes letting go of Orion's waist. Louie walked out from behind Kim

"So this must be your cat Troy" he said as Louie walked over to him

"Meow" the cat said as Troy picked him up

"Yep this is the famous Louie" he smiled handing the cat over to the sliver ranger, Louie'd jumped into his arms and made him seft comforbal

"Well Louie's seems to like you" Kimberley smiled walking over to him and patting the cat "Troy be careful of Louie, he's one upping you at the moment" Troy looked over to her as she started to giggel

"Ha ha very funny mum" he rolled his eyes again as he walked over to Orion. Orion put Louie back into the floor and re grabbed onto Troy

"Well I hope you two have a great first date!" Kim smiled as she and Louie walked back into the living room

"Let's go" Orion smiled as the two males walk out hand in hand into the foot path...

They arrived at a park seven minutes away from Troy's home and five minutes away from the usal park they go to.

"So what's your plan for today? Troy asked at the two made their way under a shadey tree and sitting down,

"well, my plan was to stay here and maybe walk around the place" Orion sugesteded moving closer to him

"We can start by just hugging here" he cooled looping his arms around Orions neck

"Before we do Troy, I actally got you something, well Jake and Noah said this was the best thing to get you" he pulled out a small box covered in red wrapping paper. Troy un looped his arms and unwrapped it to see a box of white choclate shaped as little sea shells.

"Orion, thank you, but how did you well they know, I liked these?" He brightly said smileing

"Jake said he remembered you saying that I think your father gave you these type of chocolates when you were younger"

"Holy shoot yes!, dad use to get them for me all the time, everytime he saw me after my mum and him spitted up!"

"Your parents are divorced?" Orion questioned as Troy sighed and glance to the ground " I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Orion, they been divorced since I was five, my dad still loves me a lot, I stay over his house like a week in the school holidays, it's fun, we do lots of stuff, but, he doesn't really call me or stuff, but I do get a card from him for my birthday, that's great..." Orion wrapped a arm around him and slightly smiled

"My dad left me and my brother when I was seven for this woman in a different planet and my mum left not long after, my aunt and uncle looked after me and my brother..." his smiled turned into a sigh

"Orion," Troy softly said "I didn't know your parents abandoned you and your brother..."

"its okay Troy, I use to it, I tell people what happen and they react the same as you did" he spoke slightly smiling "Andy told me about what happened in your family so I told you my story"

"I guess you have a point"

"Now, since the emotional bit of this date has past, what do you wanna do now" Orion asked shooting a look over to Troy

"Something like this" Troy moved closer to he and neatly kissed Orion in the ups before moving back to his original stop. He giggeled lightly and watched the sliver ranger face.

"If we weren't in public I could do better than that" Orion giggled

"No ones looking, and besides, I'm not shore anyone will tell us it's worng " Troy giggled louder

"Fine, but I trusting you" Orion leaned over, Troy smiled and leaped onto him causeing Orions back to fall into the fresh green grass...

Hours have past on this Saturday morning. As the morning sun shine on top of them as they both let up of each other.

"Troy?" Orion asked as he sat up in the base of the tree

"Yea" he answered back wondering over to his side

"I have a question, i know I might sound crazy or even dumb at the moment, but, it is what it feel like..."

"What feels like?" Troy questioned

"It's stupid, I'll tell you when I drop you home tonight" he trailed off glancing over to another couple but this time a boy and a girl. They were giggling, saying words so faint but it made them smiled as they kissed each other. Orion looked away back over to Troy who was smileing at the ground.

"I talked to my mum and she said you can spend the night, with me" Troy exclamed

"Really, that's great!" Orion cheered hugging him tightly

"Yep, she got all the stuff we can do tonight, ever herd of a Disney movie?" Orion gave him a confused look

"What's a Disney movie?"

Troy grabbed Orion by the hand and lifted him up off the ground and dragging him from the tree.

"What are you doing?" Orion said as he was dragged "what did I say?" After being draged for half of the way Troy stopped walking and spoke

"Is there anything else on earth that you don't know or herd about?" Orion thought about this question throughly before answering

"Well, I I don't what tea is or even what is ice cream stuff you guys seem to like..."

"That's it, you'our coming home with me now" Troy started to walk again still dragging the sliver ranger by the hand...

TBC


	20. First Date Part Three

**First Date Part Three **

"Mum, we're home" Troy yelled as he opened the door. Louie out of nowhere run over to greet the two males. The cat meowed and wondered around their feet

"Yes Louie, we're home"

"Troy you didn't need to drag me across how many streets" Orion exclaimed as he made his way beside him watching out of Louie who looked at him with his jade green eyes.

"Louie, he's not going to hurt you or anyone" Troy crawled down to cat level. Louie crawled the red rangers lap and made himself comfortable "Orion, help..."

Orion moved down to Troy's level and sat next to him "I probably can't help you here Troy" Troy shot a look as foot steps coming from. The same place Louie came from was walking towards them.

"Your back early" Kim said as she walked in fount of them, they smiled and Louie meowed

"Yea, i know, but it was for a good reason" Troy exclaimed looking over to his mother "Orion doesn't know what a Disney movie is, and maybe even what a movie is.."

"Troy I know what a movie is" Orion interrupted "I just don't know the Disney bit" Kimberley looked at him and started to laugh

"That's actually quite cute" the boys smiled at her and started giggling

"Guys it's true, you're sitting next to each other on the ground with a cat one of yours lap, if I had my phone, I would take a photo" she smiled

"Mum, this isn't the point, Louie was making eyes at Orion and I went to stop Louie for doing anything" Troy softly said

"Troy, Louie's a cat, he can't do anything to him" Kim said looking at Louie

"Aww you love me that much that your own cat can't go near me" Orion giggled moving arm around him and pulling him in.

"You're missing the point, both of you..."

"Troy why don't you two go into the living room and turn in the TV and watch a Disney movie" Kim said as she turned towards the doorway

"But it's only like 1:30pm, can we go outside in the garden and do whatever we want to do out their?" Troy exclaimed

"It's not my decision to make, ask your boyfriend"

"It's fine with me" Orion smiled standing up and leaning a hand out to Troy, he held on to it as he felt himself be pulled up (even if Troy still had Louie in her hand)

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Kim walked out leaving the two alone, the two smiled as Troy grabbed Orion's hand and ran giggling to the backdoor...

Troy opened the back door and walked out still holding Orion's left hand. They wondered over to the grass bit of the garden and sat down.

"Your backyard is quite cool Troy" Orion smiled taking a look around, the garden was parted into two with a brick paths leading to a small metal gate with high white painted wooded fence with some small bushes blossoming with pink and white flowers. The garden was Neat and tidy. Everything was neatly cut to length, the white colored chairs and table was cleaned nicely with the pot plant filled with Pink and red colored Daisy's to add a bit of colour.

"Yea, mum likes to keep it neat and tidy, it's a habit of hers and mine" he smiled "she also wanted it to feel like back at my hometown Angel Grove, she did a pretty good at it"

"Your hometown must be special if you guys made your garden look like it" he slightly smiled moving his eyes back onto Troy "do you ever want to move back to Angle Grove?" Troy looked over and just smiled

"Well" he began to speak "after I graduate school I plan get a job teaching at a high school back at Angel Grove"

"That sounds like a plan" Orion cooled as all went silent as they spent the rest of the after noon in each other's arms.

"boys!" Kimberley called out "dinners ready!" The two males looked over to the original pink ranger and smile as they stood up

"We're coming!" Troy called, the two got up and slightly ran to the door.

As they sat and enjoyed their dinner trying to ignore Louie who's wondering arounds everyone's feet hopping for a extra bit of dinner himself. Kimberley gave up dealing with the cat as it when by and places a spoon full of her dinner. She could feel the cat licking the soup that was for dinner of the spoon. After louie was finish he meowed and Kim took her spoon up and dipped it back into her bowl. Troy and Orion looked at her as she placed the spoon in her mouth.

"Its not that bad guys, Louie basically eats the same stuff we eat" she rolled her eyes placing her spoon on the table"

"No mum he doesn't, he eats cat food and what ever he can find around the house even if its still alive" Troy said glancing over to his mother who looked at him with mouth wide open. Orion tried over cover up his laughs but failed "i thought you would of seen him with that grasshopper in his mouth"

"Troy!" Kim softly yelled as he started to giggle as well

"Oh you two siting their laughing when you could have better things to do" Kim smiled as she stood up from the table and put her bowl into the kitchen sink. The two males stopped laughing and looked at each other and started to laugh

"Come on you two, I got a new Disney movie today, one I think you two will like" she said to them as they stood up and put their bowls in the sink.

"Are you shore you don't need help with anything mum?" Troy said turning his head to her

"No darling, it's your night, you and Orion have fun watching the movie" she smiled, he smiled back as he ran towards to living room

Troy grabs the movie off of the the coffee table and unwrapped the plastic covering. Orion walked over to him

"So whats the movie?" He asked, Troy turned towards him and show him the fount of the it. It was a Disney movie covered in red with a white looking blowup person with two circle black eyes with its hand up in a wave position.

"It's called Big Hero Six, from what I herd about it it's good" he said handing this DVD over to the sliver ranger

"Oh I herd of that movie, Emma and Gia went to see it, they never told me about how was it but then again, I didn't ask" Orion said looking at both sides of the DvD before handing it back to Troy.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it" he smiled placing the disk into the DVD player and pushing it in. The TV was already turned on as the two sat down as the movie began to play..

The lights were off only the light from the TV was showing as the two boys watched closely to the movie. As the end song flooded the room and the end credits started to roll down the screen. With Orion's arms around Troys back and vice verser.

"Did you like the movie Orion?" Troy asked as he shot his eyes over to his boyfriend. Orion looked at him and smiled

"Don't get me wrong but the best part about the movie was watching it with you" he watched him smile as the light from the TV lit his face "but other than that the best bit was that fight seen at the end"

"That seen was cool" he smiled looking at the wall clock as the time hit 9:34pm.

"Orion its late, we should get to bed" Troy said before standing up. Orion smiled and stood up as well he grabbed into Troy arms as he brought him to his bedroom...

TBC


	21. Good Morning Sunshine

**Good Morning Sunshine **

As Kimberley turned off the final light off in the house Louie got up from the chair in the living room. He stretch out his cat body and walked out into the kitchen. As he lapped up the fresh milk that Kim left him before she went to bed. He pricked up his ears as he moved his head up the with milk still left on his little chin. He moved out of the kitchen and walked over to the chair was was sleeping on before. As Louie was about to jump onto the chair he had a thought, ,aye he should sleep where he usually sleeps.

Louie moved up to stairs as his little paws touched the wood was the only sound that could to heard. He got to the top of the stairs and made his way to Troy's bedroom. He slipped through the crack of the door and meowed. He stayed still as he herd voices. His owner wasn't asleep

"Orion?" Troy asked turning his body to face him, Orion looked down bring his arms around him bring him closer to him

"Yes Troy?" He cooled

"When we were at the park, you wanted to tell me something, what was it?" He asked, Orion remembered what he was going to ask him but as most as he wanted to tell him how he actually feels he decided it's for the best he didn't tell him.

"Oh it was nothing, really" he lied, Troy just smiled and moved his hand over to Orion faced and lightly stoked it

"Well, if you do want to tell me you can, I won't judge you for anything" Troy moved up to his face and kissed him on the lips

"I'll shore to tell you, even if I did, this isn't the best time anyway" Orion said kissing back, he didn't break away and Troy kissed again a small smile cracked cross the red Rangers face as Orion returned the kiss with a little bit more passion.

Troy moved his arms and loped it around Orion's neck bring his body closer to the sliver rangers. The more they kissed the more Louie watched as he knew he won't be getting his owners attention with a couple of meows. Louie in one jump landed into Troy's bed right on top of him.

"Louie!" Troy whisper screamed breaking away from his lovers lips as the the cat softly meow as the outside light glare off of its green eyes.

"Looks like it isn't just going to be us sleeping together" Orion said moving a arm and patting Louie on the head. Louie purred and moved upper on the bed until he was sleeping in the middle of them

"God Louie" Troy smiled stoking Louie's back "what am I going to do with you" as Louie fell asleep Troy moved him to the side of him as he moved back next to Orion.

"Good night Orion" he yawned cuddling up to him. Orion smiled and gently kissed Troy's forehead

"Good night as well"

The rest of the night was silent the only movement was Louie who woke up not in the same place he fell asleep. He moved back to his first stop (even if it was between Troy and Orion) and move himself under his owners arm and fell asleep.

The night slowly turned into day as troys alarm clock usually goes off at this time 7:00am. But he turned it off just for tonight. Kimberley got up out of her bed and yawned sleepily walk to the the bathroom with the cloths she's going to be wearing today. she got out of the steaming bath room dressed in pink shorts and white with pink Patterns off the shoulder shirt. She might be in her late thirties but she can still wear what she did when she was a teenager (and a power ranger).

Louie waited for her in the kitchen as Kimberley starred to walk down the stairs

"Oh Troy and Orion aren't up yet" she seen surprised at she picked the cat food bowl up "may I will check of them just invade they didn't seek out before I got up" she placed the wet cat food in the cat bowl and walked up the stairs

"Boys" she whispered as She opened the doors and walked over to her son bed. For her surprised Troy and Orion were both fast sleep in each other's arms. Kimberley remembered that last time she saw then doing something cute,she ruin the moment. So she had a better idea.

"Oh Loooouie" just them the small brown cat jumped into the bed and meowed

"Louie" Troy mumbled sleepily as he felt the cats soft body on his, Kimberley ran out of the room as she heard her son get up, she giggled outside of his room.

"Troy, what's going on" Orion woke up to see Louie starring at him "oh, it's Louie" Louie purred moving to the side Orion was sleeping, he patted him and smiled. Troy yarned as he sat up on his bed

"Crap it's like 9:00am in the morning!" He exclaimed

"It's the weekend Troy" Orion said also sitting up next to him

"Yea I know" he sigh looking over at him "I'm not the type of person to sleep in, even on weekends"

"Maybe you can, just this once" Orion said wrapping his arms around him

"Find Orion, just this once" he cooled placing his head on his chest as he heard someone giggling from outside

"Mum!" Troy yelled as the giggling turned into laughing

"Troy it's okay, let her laugh, it's not against you it's for you" Orion hugged Troy tightly

"Your right Orion" he smiled moving his head up and kissed him "I'm glad that you're my boyfriend"

"I'm glad you are two"

TBC


	22. Wake up central

**Wake up central **

"It might be time for us to get up, it's 9:30am and I think my mum wants us to help us with something" Troy said sitting up

"You might by right Troy" Orion smiled as the two both got out of bed, got their jackets and shoes and walked down stairs

"Mum!" Troy called out as he entered the living room

"You two are finally up" Kimberley moved to her son with Louie in her hands, she put Louie I the ground and he ran to Orion

"Hey Louie" he smiled as he picked up the cat in his arms, Louie meowed and started to purr. Troy started to giggle as he walked over to them

"Maybe you're right mum, Louie is one upping me"

"Oh darling" she walked over to and placed her arm around his shoulders "Louie always gets what he wants" Orion let go of the cat and Louie ran over to Kimberley and wrapped his body around her ankle. Orion lopped his arms around Troys torso and hugged him from behind. Troy smiled as his mother stood back

"You guys are still way to cute" She smiled picking up Louie who meowed and faced her. They both just smiled as Orion kissed Troy on the cheek. Troy turned to face him and kissed him on the lips and turned back around as Kimberley put Louie in his blue coloured harness and clipped on his lead

"You boys wouldn't mind helping me do something in the command centre?" She asked slinging her pink coloured back pack over one of her shoulders.

they both smiled and walked to her "well we have nothing else to do so yea"

"Great!" She jumped up into the air as thy started walking towards the front door with Louie leading the way.

People think walking a cat is weird or hard since cats have a mind of his own. Louie on the other hand likes walks with his two owners better when they are both there. He didn't mind Orion tagging along, he doesn't have any say if he could come since Louie's a cat can't can't speak English but somehow Tensou knows what's he saying or he's going crazy.

Kimberley called Tensou up from her communicator and told him the Troy and Orion was willing to help with the clean up in the hall and fixing some old lights the been there for Centuries. They all teleported to the command centre with Louie in Troy's arms.

They arrived at the command centre. Troy let Louie out of his arms and the cat wondered around the centre and meowed as Troy kept his eyes on him following the cat. Kimberley an Orion smiled as they too walked over to the cat.

"Well boys, first thing on the list is to go into the hallway and changed some of the light bulbs but I need you two to stay here, now I'm trusting you two and Louie to behave and not get into mischief" Kim looks over to Troy and Orion who looked at her

"We won't" they both said smiling

"I'm trusting you two" she takes one more look at them and walks into the hallway

"Now what do we do?" Orion question as they both sat crossed legged on the stoned ground

"I don't know" Troy said as Louie jumped onto his lap and makes himself comfortable

"Since there's no one here and there's nothing to do?.." Orion moved towards him placing his hand on his partners cheek

"I know what you're planing to do Orion" he playfully rolled his eyes. Louie got the message on what's going on and sat up on Troy. Looking up

"Well show me" he husky said Troy smiled kissing Orion on the lips

"Like that"

"Kinder, but it's more like this" Orion leaned in and kissed him back. Troy giggle as Louie jumped off his lap as Orion pushed Troy down on the ground. Louie didn't relies Orion was only loving Troy but thought he was hurting him. Louie started meowing loud as he jumped in

"Louie stop" Troy exclaimed pushing the cat off of him "Orion's not hurting me at all" Louie's stared at him with wide eyes. Orion got off of Troy and helped him up

"Looks like if we ever want to get a bit of privet time it would be somewhere that isn't what Louie" Orion giggled as he took Troy into his arms

"Some day" Troy turned his view to Louie and smiled, Louie didn't do anything but stare

"Is it crazy that I already feel like you're the one Troy" Orion asked him stoking Troys cheek lightly

"It's perfectly fine Orion, cause I feel the same way" he answered with a smile. As there faces grew closer together as He made his move, the sound of footsteps as running paste as there lips met

"Did we interrupt your love session?" They both turned there heads to see Jake, Noah, Emma and Gia all looking at them

"Oh shit..."

"Don't be like that Orion" Jake laugh as he walked over to them "we're probably going to see a lot more of it" Orion rolled his eyes and took a look at the others

"He probably right" Noah said, Troy started to giggle a bit and face the ground.

"Oh and Louie's here" Emma smiled going down to cat level, Louie ran over to her and meowed

"Well we were going to the park for a bit you two wanna come?" Jake asked, Troy and Orion looked as each other and stood up

"Okay just let me tell my mum that I'm going" Troy said

"I already know" Kimberley walked out of the hall way "you can go if Louie comes with you"

"But he's a cat mum"

"Just take the cat"

Troy know he wasn't going to win this, he told Emma if she was able to take Louie out since she holding him, she said yes and the six rangers made there way out of the command centre...

TBC


	23. Soon

**Soon**

The Rangers walked out of the command centra and teleported to the park they usually go to With Louie still in Emma's arms. Once they got to the park they found a stop on the grass near the end of the park. Not much people were in that area luckily. Now they can just relax on this Sunday after noon.

"Troy you never told me your cat was heavy" Emma exclaimed as she took a seat on the grass with Louie on her lap, he looked up and Meowed at her.

"You never asked if he was or not" Troy giggled as he too took a seat on the grass. The others sat down as they made a wonky circle.

"So now what do we do?" Noah questioned everyone. Louie meowed as he tiled his head towards the blue ranger.

"Just remind me to talk to Troy or Orion after this" Jake said looking over to Noah and smiled. Troy looked over to him and raised an eyebrow

"What do you wanna talk to us about Jake?"

"Just about how was yesterday and all" he smiled, as Orion started to speak

"It's best if we tell you not in the middle of this"

"Fine, I just wanted to know how was you guys first date, since you are the first to go out on a date than all of us" he rolled his eyes playfully and smiled

"Jake" both Troy and Orion exclaimed as Gia looked over at them. Emma didn't take any notice. She was too busy with Louie.

"I knew you guys will react to that!" He started to giggle lightly. Troy put his hand to his face as Orion moved over to him and placed his arm around him.

"Don't worry Troy, it's not the end of the world if they want to know about our relationship" Orion placed a kiss on Troy's cheek. Gia turned her view away from them and onto the ground.

"Orion's right Troy, we're not going to judge you for being in love with someone, it's okay to show your love around us" Noah smiled, Emma looked Troy in the eye and spoke

"Troy, I just wanna say sorry for tying to force you into dating me, I messed up and didn't relies you two really to care for each other" she sighed as she softly hugged Louie. Troy smiled

"It's okay Em, I forgive you" he said, the pink ranger smiled as Gia shot a look at her, one of anger and confusion, this wasn't her plan at all.

"Yay now nobody is going to steal someone off of someone else" Jake cheered out loud, Gia turned her face back to everyone and pulled a fake smile, she them moved her view to Orion who was smiling as Troy hugged him tightly

"Soon you'll be mine Orion, just you wait and see..."

**A/N: yea this was was a short chapter I know, I just wanted to end it where Gia said thar Orion will soon be hers! *Evil LAUGHS* XD anyway that's all from me for now! - Fluttershy Smile**


	24. YOU BELONG WITH ME

**You Belong with me **

Gia watched them all. Her smile faded away as Jake said an idea of playing a game or something, they agreed with the idea and all got off the grass bar her that stayed behind. She watched them start a game of tag (since it was the most easiest and Jake probably still think they're all eight year olds). She sat there with her eyes wide open and her legs crossed. She looked down at the grass as she heard the others giggle

"No fair you can't tag me twice!" Emma playfully exclaimed as Noah lifted her hand off the area he tagged her.

"Emma you been playing this game since you were five, you should know that you cane be tagged tagged more than once by the same person" he told her. She stopped and looked at him in the eye and tagged his arm"

"You're it now" she ran away cheering, he watched Herron away as he turned to face Jake, Orion and Troy, it took them a slit second to relies who was it was they ran off. Noah moved carefully around a tree and hit behind it. He waited till Jake was Near it and he tagged him.

"Fuck" Jake swore as noah ran off, Emma saw Gia on the side line looking to the ground. She walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, is anything okay?" She asked the yellow ranger. Gai turned her head to face her with the glimpse of the boys still playing the game.

"Yea, I'm Fine" she sighed

"Gia, I know you're not okay, you can tell me" Emma moved her hand to Her arm

"Emma you won't understand..." She turned away from her view

"Gia isn't about Orion and Troy again?" The pink ranger question

"Yes, it's all I been thinking about! It makes me sick see Orion kissing someone else's Lips" she felt Enraged as she punched the ground

"I actually thing they're quite cute together" Emma mumbled

"What did you say?" Gia looked at her, Emma couldn't hold it in

"Orion and Troy look cute together and if see the way they look at each other it's love, you cares if their both males or ones from a different Planet, it's love" she exclaimed

"What happen to us, dreaming about us being together with them, you with Troy and me with Orion..." Gia calmed down a bit

"I'm sorry Gia, I'm not the same, I relies it was so wrong of me to try to take Troy away from Orion.." Emma sighed as she stood back up and joined the boys. Gia had her eyes on all of them, watching there every more

"Why did he have to like him, why can't he see what I have to offer, yes Troy has everything to offer mostly because a guy..." She rolled her eyes. As someone caught her eyes. It was Orion. Orion had his arms wrapped around Troy as they both giggled. From the looks of it one of them was it and they tagged the other. Orion and Troy both shared a kiss. Gia just looked away as he felt her heart push out of her. The only thing she could do was look away

"He should be with me..." She felt like she was going to cry as she heard foot steps coming over to her. She looked up as he hit the blush on her face

"Hey Orion" she smiled as The Sliver ranger sat next to her

"Are you okay Gia? You look upset" he questioned. She looked into his eyes. Butterfly's were flying.

"N-no I'm fine" she lied as he looked at her

"Hey, we wanted to know if you wanted some Ice cream? It was Emma's idea" orion said, Gia smiled as she linked her arm with his

"Okay" they both got up from the ground and walked over to the others. When they met the other Orion un linked his arm with Gia's as he walked over to Troy and held onto his hand. Gia pulled a fake smile as she stayed by his side as the grope of Teens walked over to the Ice cream Truck

TBC


	25. You're just lying

**You're just lying**

They all got their ice creams and sat on the bench. Orion placed his hand around Troys back. Gia sat on Orion's other side and the other stood up.

"So do you like the ice cream Orion?" Troy asked, he looked at him and smiles

"It's really nice!" Orion replied

"I'm Glad you're liking it" Troy smiled kissing him on the cheek before he relies Louie was eating his ice cream, they both laughed

"It's great just to chill out as a team" Jake smiled "even of we mostly do this every week" he walked over to Troys side

"Yea we do have some breaks from all the fighting and school stuff" Emma said taking a look over at Gia. After they team has finished their ice cream orion got a beep from his Morpher

"Um guys, I need to go Tensou wants to talk to me about something" he said standing up

"Will you be back?" Troy asked him

"Sorry I won't" orion kissed Troy on the lips before running off

"What does Tensou want with him?" Noah question

"I don't know?" Troy sighed moving Louie into his lap...

Orion walked to his room he was staying in since he came to earth. He found out what Tensou needed to talk to him about and it was just some warnings for the next battle (which most likely be missed herd). He opened the door and went in. It looked the same as when he left yesterday morning, he smiled slipping of his silver jacket and placed it on his bed. He checked his text messages just in case Troy texted him.

Troy: orion when you get this please text me back.

Orion smiled at the message and as he texted back he looked at the time 5:00pm. He didn't think that thing Tensou was talking about took so long (eve if he did do a couple of things for the little robot) he sighed and placed his phone do knowing that his boyfriend was probably eating dinner with his mother and cat.

"I'll text him when it's 6:00pm, that would leave me some time to take a shower" he said to himself as he walked into the small bathroom in his room. He got himself undressed as he turned the water on. He slipped into the shower as the water fell on him. Orion took in the pleasure of the water hitting against his skin as he continued to have his shower till... He phone started to ring

"Shit!" He yelled quickly turning the water off and ran out of the shower (forgetting the towel on the sink) and got to his bed were his phone was... It was Gia

"Oh hey Gia" he answered the phone

"Hey Orion, sorry if I bothered you" she replied to him

"You didn't bother me, I was just having a shower and then I heard my phone ring" Orion haft smiled

"Wait, you just got out of the shower? Are you still naked?" Gia questioned, a blush went across Orion's face as he quickly got his towel and wrapped it around his waist

"Well,yea I am, bar the towel I just wrapped around my waist" Gia was up shore how to take this In, her crush on the phone to her when he's has only something around his waist

"Oh, okay, I'm guessing Troy hasn't seen down there yet" she half smiled

"Well, not yet, I do have plans on doing that with him, but I don't know when or how? Like I know how to d that I don't know how to do it with Troy" Orion said inshore

"Maybe wait a while, so you know if Troys the one for you" Gia suggested to him

"But I know he's the one for me, and I know he thinks the same about me, the way he talks the way he smiles it's makes me light up in side, he's just so, perfect" he glazed around the room with a smile in his face

"He could be lying, you never know Orion" Gia's comment made the conversation goes silent

"Troy will never lie to me, he's not that type of guy" he yelled

"Okay okay, I don't know much about Troy, he's so secretive, but I'm sure he tells you everything, doesn't he?" She smirked

"He hasn't told me anything personal, just some family stuff but that's it" orion moves back to his bed

"Well, soon he will be telling you stuff about him that nobody else knows" Gia said to him

"Yea when thats comes I'll still love him for what ever personal stuff he has" orion rolled his eye" I'm going to get dress now" he puts his phone on his bed with Gia still on the other line. He got dressed I his night wear and sat on his bed "and I'm back

"Well that didn't take long" Gia mumbled

"Yea I'm quick at getting dressed" Orion giggled "don't you have some type of homework to do or something Gia"

"Oh yea,I do, but I can leave that for a bit later" she said

"Are you sure?, your homework is more important than me, I think you should go do it" he said back, Gia looked over to the small desk in her room with a couple of maths homework sheets

"But it's still the weekend Orion" she stated

"And tomorrow's Monday, please Gia, do it for me, I don't want you to be kept in" he signed, Goa took a breath in, she didn't want to fight with him,

"Fine, I'll do my home work" she rolled her eyes

"Great, well il talk to you tomorrow maybe if I see you after you finished school" he smiled

"Okay, bye orion" Gia said

"Bye Gia" Orion hanged the phone call up and layer his back on his bed

"Well that was interesting" he said to himself, he closed his eyes and though about what Gia said "Troy can't be a lier" he started to re think everything Troy has said to him, nothing seemed like a lie.

"Maybe Gia was wrong, maybe I'm overreacting" he told himself as he turn his head to the right and looked the the empty space. Orion signed to himself as he closed his eyes

"Wish you were here with me, Troy"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The weekend slipped into Monday as the Rangers woke up and got dressed for school, soon the school bell rang

"Did you ever hear from orion last night?" Jake asked Troy as they left their locker and walked to class

"No, I texted him but I didn't get a reply back" he sighed looking down at his phone, Jake half smile and wrapped his arm around troys shoulders

"Don't worry, maybe he was busy or something, maybe text him in lunch break or after school" he suggested trying to make his leader feel better

"You're right Jake" Troy smiled as they enter their home group

Troy checked his phone for any missed calls or texts he didn't read, he sighed as the bell rang for the next class . The class they has before was science, as much it was just the stuff from last week re said.

"Is Troy okay?" Noah whispered over to Jake

"He's having one of these relationship things where orion didn't text him or something else" he told him

"Oh, I'm sure orion will text Troy back or something" as Noah said that a ping went off from Troys phone, as much as he wanted to check it he couldn't, but he pulled his phone out as the teacher walked out of the class

"Who was that?" Jake asked him with a smile

"It was Orion saying he was sorry for not texting me back last night" Troy said with a smile, he quickly texted back

Troy 9:30am: It's okay Orion, I knew you were busy doing other stuff,

The teacher walked in and Troy quickly put his phone away back into his pocket and checked the teacher didn't see him take it out, they didn't

After six hours of School Finally finished, and Troy and Jake walked out of the school, the others had to stay behind for something that they won't say.

The boys met up with Orion half way from Troys place. Jake waved goodbye and walked off.

"I'm still so sorry that I didn't call or text back" Orion sighed linking hands with Troy

"Trust me it's fine" he smiled "if you want you can come over and help me do my homework?

"Sounds like a plan Troy, wait, what's homework?"

Troy and Orion arrived home and quickly went into Troys room, they pulled out every book from the pile and placed it on the bed.

"What first?" Orion questioned opening up one of the books, he started looking at the pictures on the pages and making out what they are and the words used to describe them. Troy saw him and smiled as he sat next to him

"Sorry I got sidetrack" Orion said putting the book down

"It's okay we all do" he smiled kissing his cheek lightly

"But don't we have your homework to do?" He questioned, Troy laughed and pulled out a school book and showed him a page full of writing

"Okay i lied a bit" Orion just looked at him and wrapped his arm around him

"Well that's makes our job more easier" he giggled

"Definitely, maybe we can do something else?" Troy suggested pulling out and different book from under the cat bed

"Why don't you put the book down and we can do something involving us?" Orion smirked

"Sure I guess"

Orion helped Troy off the ground and placed his hand on his waist and kissed him. Troy blushed as he knew what was coming. Orion pushed Troy onto his bed and placed his lips on his boyfriends.

They made out till Troy broke away looking at Orion in the eyes, he looked back and placed a finger on his leaders lips

"I'll do the work when you relax" he smirked and re played their lips together. Orion started kissing Troys neck and slid his hand up his shirt. He shivered with the feel of his parters touch. Troy moved his Hands to Orion's waist.

"My mums gonna kill us!" Troy exclaimed

"She will never find out if we do it quickly" Orion said placing a hand on his cheek

"I-If you say so"

As soon as Orion lifted his shirt up the front door open and footsteps were hear

"She's home from the vet!" Troy yelled tapping His arm. Orion quickly got off of him and Troy sat up as soon and Kimberley opened the bedroom door with Louie in her other hand

"Good news, Louie's all fine he just needs to cut down what we feed him" she smiled "oh and hey Orion" both boys laughed, she put Louie on the ground and he walked over to his cat bed and sat on it and meowed.

"Well I'm glad that's just the case" Troy smiled as he looked at Louie

"Well I'll leave you guys to it then" she said before closing the door, both boys just looked at each other and smiled...

**AN: OMG This took so long to post this... Like o had block and stuff and stuff! I'm so bad XD, here it is :3,**


	27. Chapter 27

Gia waited for this moment. It's Saturday afternoon, go time. She took a deep breath in as she remembered what Her and Orion were talking about yesterday.

"Hey Orion?, in two days time, in the forest near the training area, you know close to the centre" she question him

"Yes, what about that?" He looked at her

"I was wondering if you will help me with something, it won't take too long, around 5pm will work?" She smiled and looked at him in the eyes

"Saturday..., well I don't have work that day and I'm not sure want Troy is doing so sure, I'll be there" he smiled "I need to go now, see ya"

She re thought of what she was going to say to him, she knew this might be her only chance she has, maybe even so. Gia moved all of the training equipment they used away. She smiled as she heard foots steps walking towards her.

"Is that you Orion?" She question as she turned her head

"Yea it is, I'm sorry if was a bit late, me and Troy were actually talking a walk on the beach not far from here, I think he's gone home" he smiled at her "so what was it you needed help with?"

Gia stood still, she quickly thought something up

"Well, there's this boy at school and I really like him, was I was wondering if you would help me with what to say, since I'm planning to ask him out at school on Monday" she told him, he looked at her in check confusion

"And you're asking me because?"

"Well you did get lucky with Troy and I just wanted to ask for help from someone who knows the feeling of being said yes too" she kept smiling,

"Ah okay, I guess it might take a bit, I'm kinder bad at explaining stuff to people"' Orion half smiled

"That's perfectly fine, why don't we sit down, if it will take a bit we shouldn't be standing" she said, they both sat down other a tree and began to talk

"So what did you want to know first?" He asked her, she thought about it and gave her answer

"Did you make it obvious that to them that you were going to ask them out?"

"Ah, I think I didn't, I know I did kiss his cheek quickly one time in training, I guess that spooked him, since he was really off when I saw him the day we got together, do you count that as making it obvious or was I just rambling?"

"No you're alright, so don't make it obvious, just to keep sure they don't run away from me" she noted down

"Why would a guy run away from you?" Orion said to her

"What do you mean?" She looked confused

"I mean, what Jake has told me, you are one of the prettiest girls at the school, all the boy want to be yours and you to be theirs, I can see why, you one of the prettiest females I seen on earth" he smiled, her cheeks blushed red

"All on earth?"

"Yes Gia, maybe even on Andresia as Well"

Her heart couldn't stop beating, she couldn't stop thinking if what he said was true or just some words to make her feel better. "Ah thank you"

"I'm glad I can help, is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked her before his phone went off

"There's just one other thing" she bit her lip, as Orion was about to check his phone he felt her hands on his cheek, his eyes were full of Shock as he felt her Lips on his.

"I love you Orion" she whispered kissing him again trying to force him deeper into it, as Orion's eyes shut he could hear someone else gasp.

"I can't believe you Orion!" Orion forcefully broke away from Gia and saw Troy look at at him, tears in his eyes and a blank expression

"T-Roy!?" He said softly

"You said you'll were just going somewhere quickly!, I got worried and now I see why you left, to make out With Gia!, did you even love me!?" He exclaimed

"I-i do love you, Troy, please, I can't explain"

"You don't need to, Orion, we are over" He starts to Walk off holding his tears back, Gia looked at him. He stood up and started to walk away

"But Orion!" She yelled, he turned her head to look at her before walking off as well.

Even if he knew Troy would ever want to see him again, Orion still looked everywhere for him, what made it worst that the clouds were starting to turn grey. But he wouldn't give up, he found him before when they first got together, he can find him again when they love is falling apart.

Orion felt like giving up till he remembered, one time after training Troy brought him to a place around away from the training grounds but close enough to the command centre to get there quickly. It was a tree that had leaves hanging down from it, he didn't know how to describe it but he knew what it looked like. I searched everywhere till he found it.

"Troy?, are you here" he waited for a reply

"Go away Orion, you hurt me enough for me to care about you" he heard Him say softly, he still went in and sat next to him under the large tree.

"Like I will go away from you, you mean the world to me" he signed

"Oh yea, tell that to Gia now, since ya locked lips with that whore" he lashed out

"First Of all, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" he told him "second, why the fuck would I want her?, I already have you, and I don't exactly like girls"

"That still doesn't convince me you aren't lying to too Orion" Troy exclaimed

"Troy, listen to me please, I love you more then anything, you made me feel whole again, before that I was broken and unloved, after you said yes for going out with me, after we shared our first kiss, I Felt like new, like nothing's has ever gone wrong, you are my world, thing think I think about everyday, in bed, at work, heck even in the shower, I wait on days off for you to finished school so I can pick you up and share that time with you Troy, if this doesn't change your mind about us, I understand" a tear fell from Orion's eye as he stood up and started to walk away

"I believe you" He turned around to face him "I believe you ever word of that, I didn't know how much I meant to you" Troy walked over to him as they both looked into each other's eyes. There was a crack of thunder in the background as they leaned him and kissed each other on the lips. They continued to do so till rain started to fall down on top on them. They laughed

"It's raining!" Troy smiled lifting his hand up to feel the rain drops on his hand

"As much as you look adorable in the rain, I don't want one of us to get sick, why don't we head to my place?" Orion suggested, he nodded as the two started walking toward the room Orion's been staying in.


	28. Chapter 28

"I didn't know it would rain today" Troy smiled at they made it to Orion's place

"Me either" Orion turned the handle and they went inside "this is it, my sweet home" troy wondered around for a bit till they both walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I like it" he smiled moving closer to him

"It's not as fancy or big like your home, I just hope you feel like it could be" he sighed

"Orion don't worry, I don't mind one bit, and besides, I'm more focus about You" he smirked, Orion placed his hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes

"Troy, since we are here I need to ask you something" he moved his other hand to his cheek

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for consent, I mean, consent for us to, you know" He smiled

"I know, I'm just worried what my mum would say about this, but I guess we can" Troy murmured

"I want a 100% yes, I don't want to have sex with you if you really don't want it" he looked Down

"Orion" he smiled "I'm fully okay with it, just I'm scared since it this would be my first time"

"It would be mine too" he laughed "so, do we?"

"Yes" he smiled, Orion leaned over and kissed Troy on the lips moving himself till he was on his lap and pushed him down on the bed with him following. He slowly took his jacket off and threw it over the other side

"Just remember was I said on Monday, if it gets too much just tell me, just enjoy it, I'll do all of the work" Orion smirked lifting his parters Shirt off and then his own

"As you wish" Troy smiled, he let out a gasps as he felt His lips on his neck and he started to suck it. Orion slowly moved his lips down his chest and back up again tore connect his lips with Troys

"Try not to leave marks on me where people can see, I don't want questions" he giggle, Orion understood as the two started to make out with each other again. "You can go more into this if you want..." He moved his hands to The top of Troys jeans and un doing them and pulling them off before doing the same to his.

"Just a little more longer and we'll get there" he kissed him, Troy closed his eyes and he removed his underwear from his body, he did the same to Orion and they stopped.

"I guess we can Finally see what we look like Underneath" Troy half smiled, it took a while for him to relies what was going on, Orion did expect him to agree with this, and now he's seeing his partner bar Underneath him.

"So do would you like me to?" He questioned slowing moving off of him

"Yes Orion, just do it" he smiled, Orion lifted Troys legs over his shoulder and took a breath in before slipping himself into him

"Orion!" Troy moaned as he gripped the sheets around him, he felt him pick up the Pace as his head lifted up.

"Ah, fuck, I'm going to" He mumbled under his breath before releasing himself when he was still in him

"What's going on?" Troy question

"Nothing, I just released, though I would last longer, but that's okay" he laughed removing himself from his body and moving to his side.

"It's perfectly fine, I would of done worst" he smirked before leaping into Orion's arms,

"Guess this wasn't so fascinating at I pictured it" he signed, Troy chuckled and kissed his lips

"you were fine, if you want to continue, go for it, I'm enjoying this"

"You are?" He looked at him

"Who doesn't enjoy this stuff, here since We are currently sitting like this making I should take the lead" both of them laughed as Troy sat on his laps and pushed him down...


End file.
